


Aconitum [by VivyPotter]

by rieieri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Character Death, F/F, Florist Tom, M/M, Not Harry or Tom, Poor Harry, Separation/Divorce, Tomarry Big Bang 2017, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships, angsty
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieieri/pseuds/rieieri
Summary: Merope Gaunt ha vissuto dieci anni in più e questo ha cambiato tutto.Harry Potter è un giovane Auror di successo che tenta di tenere in piedi una traballante relazione con la moglie. Lui e Ginny litigano quasi costantemente e scoprono che i loro ideali non sono proprio gli stessi. Infilateci Tom Riddle: bellissimo proprietario di un negozio di fiori in Nocturne Alley che presta un orecchio a Harry quando questi ne ha bisogno.Non è una storia tutta fluff e luminosa come appare.Il Ministero è corrotto, la Registrazione dei Nati Babbani è al picco della sua popolarità e Lucius Malfoy è il Ministro della Magia. Harry è determinato ad andare in fondo alla faccenda – qualcosa è andato storto in quel momento.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (briefly), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061266) by [VivyPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivyPotter/pseuds/VivyPotter). 



> È una traduzione piuttosto libera, in cui mi sono presa la libertà di adeguare la storia originale alla nostra lingua. Per apprezzarla a pieno consiglio la lettura in inglese, ovviamente, ma spero che anche questa versione possa essere di vostro gradimento.  
> Grazie di cuore a VivyPotter che mi ha subito dato il permesso di tradurre la storia <3  
> Buona lettura!

Harry non era sicuro di come fosse finito a Nocturne Alley.

No, quella era una bugia: sapeva perfettamente come c’era finito. Era incespicato nel camino mentre Ginny strillava e gli tirava dietro disparate pentole e padelle, aveva afferrato una manciata di Polvere Volante e sperato di finire a Diagon Alley.

Non era finito a Diagon Alley.

“Perché deve sempre andare così?” si lamentò Harry, spolverandosi le vesti e ripulendo gli occhiali dalla fuliggine. Non era mai stato bravo con la Metropolvere.

In un angolo del negozio, dietro un piccolo bancone polveroso, il Signor Sinister borbottò qualcosa riguardo l’“usare il camino senza permesso. Dovrei fargli pagare una dannata tassa-”

“Io non ci proverei,” disse Harry ad alta voce. “A meno che non voglia scoprire di preciso quanta di questa robaccia è illegale.” Fece un gesto per indicare lo spazio intorno a lui: quella bettola di negozietto comprese tutte le nicchie e le fessure stipate di oggetti che Harry _sapeva_ il Dipartimento degli Artefatti Magici avrebbe ucciso per confiscare.

Il signor Sinister si stizzì e si erse in tutta la sua altezza (che non era molta). “Mi scusi, _signor_ Potter, prima si prende la mia Mano della Gloria e ora viene nel mio negozio e mi _minaccia_. Voi Auror balordi siete tutti uguali.”

P oi sputò  e lo sc a racchio  atterrò da qualche parte vicino alla scarpa di Harry.

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. Poteva ricordare vagamente di aver preso parte al raid da Magie Sinister e di aver sequestrato una mano rinsecchita. (Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Era un artefatto oscuro di ottava classe, per amor di Merlino.)

Si tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi la radice del naso. Poteva percepire l’arrivo di un mal di testa e quel posto _non_ era dove aveva voluto finire. Sospirò. “Sì, mi spiace per quello. Uhm… me ne vado.”

Si voltò per andarsene, poi si fermò ricordandosi di Ginny che urlava con il viso coperto di muco.

“Ehm anzi,” disse in imbarazzo, “sa se c’è un negozio di fiori qui vicino?”

* * *

S’immerse in Nocturne Alley, abbassando lo sguardo e tirandosi su il bavero del cappotto. Non era una buona idea farsi beccare mentre si usciva da un posto del genere, specialmente se si sta cercando di scalare i ranghi all’interno del corpo Auror. Non si può mai sapere cosa potrebbe arrivare alle orecchie di Kingsley e Harry non è che ci teneva particolarmente a spiegare come era finito accidentalmente da Magie Sinister dopo che Ginny aveva lanciato una padella verso la sua testa.

Seguì le istruzioni del signor Sinister, girando a sinistra alla fine del vicolo sul retro, scivolando oltre una figura oscura avvolta in un mantello pesante e allontanando educatamente una ragazzina che aveva cercato di vendergli una ‘zampa di tartaruga magica’.

“Aconitum, Aconitum,” mormorò, scansionando con lo sguardo i negozi polverosi. “Dove – oh, wow.”

Sarebbe stato difficile non vedere il negozio di fiori: era così diverso dagli altri sulla strada. Sembrava un’enorme serra che si estendeva e si stagliava sugli altri negozi nella forma di un grande edificio di vetro. Le cornici erano come di rame brunito e si attorcigliavano in un modo che sfidava la gravità. Le piante al di là dei vetri luccicanti spingevano contro i riquadri delle finestre, ondeggiando e pulsando in un modo che semplicemente ti _diceva_ che quello era un negozio magico.

“Complesso d’inferiorità,” borbottò Harry tra sé, sbuffando.

Aggrottò la fronte alla vista dell’insegna: il testo era così ricco di riccioli e delicato che Harry poté a malapena distinguere “Aconitum” e “negozio di fiori ed erbe” stampato al di sotto.

“Decisamente un complesso d’inferiorità.”

Riuscì a sopprimere una risatina – poteva proprio sentire la voce piena di disapprovazione di Hermione chiedere “hai ventisette anni o due? _Seriamente_.”

Comunque, il negozio sembrava più luminoso e accogliente del resto della via e Harry era piuttosto certo di star ricevendo sguardi strani, quindi si spicciò a entrare.

Il campanello che segnalava l’apertura della porta gli ricordò un po’ la campana di Hogwarts e di conseguenza stava già sorridendo mentre si avvicinava al bancone. Ed era anche una buona cosa perché l’uomo dietro esso gli fece congelare l’espressione sul viso.

Era attraente. Molto attraente. Del genere che puoi vedere solo sul Settimanale delle Streghe sotto la didascalia ‘ultima conquista’, tutto capelli scuri ondulati e occhi brillanti. Harry si sentì immediatamente a disagio con i suoi capelli incasinati e gli occhiali sporchi e cercò di raddrizzarsi con disinvoltura le vesti.

“Salve,” disse l’uomo sfoggiando un sorriso educato.

Harry avrebbe voluto rispondere con un “salve” o un “buongiorno”, ma invece gli scappò un improvviso “è il tuo negozio?”. In tutta onestà, era piuttosto confuso sul perché un uomo con quell’aspetto stesse lavorando in un negozio di fiori qualunque a Nocturne Alley.

“Sì, sono il proprietario dello stabile.” Il sorriso dell’uomo divenne un po’ più divertito e squadrò Harry dall’alto in basso come se lo stesse notando per intero per la prima volta. “Posso aiutarti?”

“Oh, uhm – fiori!” disse velocemente Harry. “Ho bisogno di fiori.”

“Beh, di sicuro sei nel posto giusto,” gli rispose l’altro sollevando un sopracciglio.

“Sì,” concordò Harry in imbarazzo. “Presumo di esserlo.”

Ci fu una lunga pausa.

“Quindi… per cosa ti servono i fiori?” chiese l’uomo puntualmente e Harry si rese conto che probabilmente si stava comportando come un idiota.

_Sei sposato,_ si disse severamente. Però poteva  _guardare_ .

“Ehm per mia moglie,” spiegò.

“È stata lei a darti quello?”

Indicò con un cenno della testa il petto di Harry che realizzò all’improvviso di star giocando di nuovo con il medaglione.

“Oh, sì,” Harry abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo tra le dita il piccolo leone d’argento. “Entrambi ne abbiamo uno. “Sai quella cosa romantica di mettere una ciocca di capelli in ognuno – l’intera faccenda. Dovrebbe ricordarci che ci amiamo anche quando litighiamo.” Fece una smorfia. “Cosa che facciamo. Un sacco.”

L’altro prese chiaramente nota della sua reazione. “Problemi in paradiso?”

Il ghigno di placido intrattenimento dell’uomo faceva  _cose_ alle interiora di Harry e lo distraeva un po’.

“Ho dimenticato il nostro anniversario,” ammise Harry. “Di nuovo. Non penso di poter rientrare in casa senza un’offerta di pace.”

“Ah,” disse l’altro chinandosi per trafficare con qualcosa sotto il bancone. “‘Di nuovo’? Sento che c’è una storia dietro.”

“Sono solo stato distratto dal lavoro,” rispose Harry, il senso di colpevolezza che era come un macigno in fondo al suo stomaco. “Non è una scusa, ma...”

“Immagino essere un Auror porti via molto tempo.”

“Sì, ma non è solo quello – aspetta, come sai che sono un Auror?” chiese all’improvviso Harry stringendo gli occhi. Il negozio parve all’improvviso più piccolo, più stretto e claustrofobico e divenne improvvisamente conscio di _dove_ si trovasse di preciso. Gettò automaticamente uno sguardo indietro, alla porta, pronto per correre fuori in Nocturne Alley.

“La tua foto era sul Profeta,” disse l’uomo, apparentemente all’oscuro del panico di Harry. “il più giovane Auror ad aver raggiunto la tua posizione. La tua famiglia deve essere fiera.”

“Oh,” soffiò Harry. Perché era così _paranoico_? “Sì, lo è. Mamma mi ha quasi sfondato i timpani e penso papà abbia pianto.”

_“_ _ Deve essere bello avere una famiglia che ti supporta.” _

_“ Sì. Potrebbe essere più bello se Ginny non volesse maledirmi, però,” _ _ fece una smorfia. _

_“ Presumo dovremmo cercare i tuoi fiori, allora,” rise l’altro piano e Harry giurò di non aver mai sentito un suono più pia_ _ c _ _ evole. Merlino, quest’uomo era almeno  _ _reale?_

_“ Suppongo di sì.”_

_ Dopo quell’incitamento da parte sua, l’uomo uscì da dietro il bancone rivelando così il resto del suo corpo. Il cuore di Harry sprofondò. _

_Fanstastico,_ _ pensò.  _ _È fisicamente perfetto._

L’altro attraversò il negozio fino a raggiungere uno dei muri più lontani e disegnò un simbolo nell’aria con la sua bacchetta, mormorando qualcosa di impercettibile. Fece un gesto e un grande libro volò nell’aria fino a posarsi sulla sua mano. Lo aprì per avere un riferimento e iniziò di nuovo a pronunciare incantesimi.

“Hai un bel negozio,” disse Harry a disagio, cogliendo l’occasione per dare un’occhiata in giro visto che al momento non era a diretto confronto con quel bellissimo ma sviante viso.

“Grazie. L’ho costruito io stesso.”

“Oh?”

“Mmh,” modulò l’uomo. “Lavoravo da Magie Sinister –”

“Che è quello che mi ha raccomandato questo negozio” Lo interruppe Harry eccitato.

“Davvero? Strano.”

“Sinister mi odia un po’ quindi ho pensato che forse mi avrebbe mandato in qualche sorta di quartier generale per maghi oscuri, ma apparentemente mi sbagliavo.”

“Perché sei venuto, allora, se pensavi di essere stato mandato verso il tuo destino?”

“Perché sarebbe stato più rischioso tornare a casa senza un regalo di scuse,” disse amaramente. “Ginny mi ha tirato gli attrezzi da cucina finché non sono riuscito a scappare. Probabilmente mi avrebbe spaccato la testa se fossi tornato a casa a mani vuote.”

L’uomo rise piano, voltando pagina. “Comunque, mentre lavoravo da Magie Sinister ho scoperto presto che l’antiquariato non faceva per me. E quindi ho messo su questo negozio.”

“È davvero bellissimo,” disse Harry – e lo era. Riportava alla memoria le serre di Hogwarts, con i soffitti alti e un’eleganza d’epoca. Foglie larghe e verdeggianti pendevano da ogni angolo del negozio, ma non c’era l’umidità che ti saresti aspettato da un ambiente in stile foresta pluviale. Invece sembrava caldo e confortevole, brillanti scoppi di colori che arrivavano da inaspettati boccioli sparsi qua e là.

“Grazie.”

“È un po’ come le serre di Hogwarts, non pensi?”

“L’ispirazione viene da lì. Non c’è nessun posto come Hogwarts, dopo tutto,” disse l’uomo con un sospiro nostalgico e Harry poteva decisamente condividerlo.

“No, non c’è nessun posto come Hogwarts.”

Hogwarts era stata una benvenuta via di fuga per lui durante gli anni di separazione dei suoi genitori, diventando una casa più di quanto non lo fosse stata Godric’s Hollow. Anche se poi i suoi genitori alla fine avevano ricostruito il loro matrimonio, Hogwarts avrebbe sempre conservato un posto speciale nel suo cuore.

“Ecco qua!” disse l’uomo con soddisfazione e il muro ruotò per rivelare una fila di mazzi di fiori tutti arrangiati in modo magnifico.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono: c’erano così tanti colori e sfumature, era quasi destabilizzante. Fu, comunque, subito attratto da un singolo mazzo, dai colori sui toni del blu e del viola. I volti di alcuni fiori parevano vivi, imbronciati e a un’occhiata sommaria avevano un tono di scusa che Harry pensò Ginny avrebbe trovato ridicolmente calzante. Il resto del mazzo era piuttosto carino, specialmente i fiori che sembravano campane in un chiaro azzurro.

“Quello,” disse Harry e lo indicò.

“Ottima scelta,” si complimentò l’altro ed estrasse il mazzo dalla fila. “Molto appropriato.”

“Cosa stavi facendo con il muro e il libro?” chiese Harry incuriosito mentre tornavano alla cassa.

“Non ho gli stessi limiti dei fiorai Babbani. Ciò significa che posso tenere i miei prodotti in un’area dalla temperatura e dall’umidità controllate e separata dal negozio. Questo,” gesticolò per indicare la vegetazione intorno a loro, “è più che altro per figura. Le piante interessanti le tengo in un capanno a miglia di distanza – coltivo anche alcune nuove specie. Il libro è il mio diario. È piuttosto esaustivo.”

“E il muro eri tu che…”

“Sì, Evocavo i fiori. È un buon metodo e permette più possibilità di scelta.” L’uomo riuscì a rendere elegante anche una scrollata di spalle.

“Amo la magia,” sospirò Harry.

Pagò alla svelta e a malincuore disse che sarebbe stato meglio tornare velocemente a casa. Non sarebbe stata una buona idea lasciare Ginny a ribollire – avrebbe potuto andare alla Tana e dopo avrebbe avuto due donne Weasley furiose con lui.

“Stavo pensando,” disse Harry fermandosi con il bouquet tenuto fermamente tra le braccia, “che tu sai il mio nome e io non conosco il tuo.”

“Beh, possiamo porre rimedio alla cosa abbastanza in fretta,” rispose l’altro inclinando la testa e sorridendo. “Sono Tom Riddle.”

“Harry Potter,” disse Harry porgendogli la mano. “Anche se presumo tu lo sappia già.”

“È sempre un piacere essere formalmente introdotti,” gli rispose Tom – _sì,_ pensò Harry, _gli si addice_ – agilmente, prendendo la sua mano e scuotendola. “Posso prenderlo come un segno che tornerai a visitare di nuovo il mio piccolo negozio?”

“Forse,” sorrise Harry. “Se sopravvivo.” Indicò vagamente il mazzo di fiori.

“Sono sicuro che ci riuscirai,” gli rispose l’altro e gli aprì la porta. “Tua moglie non può essere spaventosa come la dipingi.”

“Non l’hai incontrata,” borbottò Harry e passò oltre la soglia facendo attenzione a non strapazzare i fiori nell’uscire.

All’improvviso il suo medaglione rimase impigliato a un gancio nel muro, venne tirato via dal suo collo e la catenina si ruppe. Prima che Harry potesse provare a chinarsi goffamente per raccoglierlo, Tom si chinò e mormorò piano un incantesimo per poi porgergli il medaglione riparato con un gesto esagerato.

“Grazie,” gli disse Harry grato rimettendoselo al collo.

“Spero di rivederti,” gli rispose Tom con un leggero incurvamento delle labbra, indicandogli l’uscita. “E buona fortuna.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry aprì la porta del loro appartamento con nervosismo, chiamando il nome di Ginny. “Uhm, Gin? Sei ancora qui? Guarda, mi dispiace per ieri. Ho portato dei fiori?”

All’improvviso la porta della camera da letto si aprì e apparve Ginny, gli occhi in fiamme quasi quanto i suoi capelli. “Sarà meglio che siano dannatamente spettacola-”

Si bloccò, guardando con occhi sgranati il mazzo tra le braccia di Harry. La sua espressione divenne illeggibile per un minuto.

“Vanno bene?” chiese Harry esitante.

“Oh Harry, sono _bellissimi,_ ” scoppiò, precipitandosi verso di lui e prendendo i fiori in braccio. “Devo trovare un vaso.”

Harry ammiccò. Di solito quando litigavano Ginny lo faceva soffrire per qualche giorno nell’incertezza del non sapere se l’aveva perdonato o meno. Questa reazione pareva decisamente non da lei.

“Sono davvero dispiaciuto,” promise Harry seguendola in cucina.

“Va bene. Non mi aspettavo sul serio che tu te lo ricordassi e so che sei occupato con il lavoro al momento.”

“Sì, ma lo sei anche tu. Non è una scusa,” disse Harry, un po’ irritato dalla sua calma. “Non penso dovremmo semplicemente ignorare quanto accaduto… credo dovremmo parlarne. E davvero, ci sono cose che ho davvero bisogno di spiegare.”

Ginny si voltò verso di lui con espressione indulgente. “Allora parliamo.”

“Oh. Okay, allora.” Lui si accigliò e si mosse a disagio. Ginny non era mai così… passiva. “So che sono stato un po’ schivo nei mesi passati, ma non mi sono occupato solo della roba da Auror. Ho questo progetto a cui sto lavorando – e potrebbe far saltare l’intero Ministero. Ci sono così _vicino_.”

Ginny aprì un armadietto e ne tirò fuori un vaso, a malapena gettando a Harry uno sguardo. “Su che cos’è il progetto?”

“Il Ministro – il Ministro Malfoy – ho scoperto qualcosa su di lui.” Parlò più veloce e il suo tono prese un’inclinazione leggermente ossessiva. Si sporse in avanti eccitato. “Tre mesi fa, uno dei suoi gufi è venuto da me – per sbaglio, penso; avevano preso qualche sorta di virus quella settimana – e aveva _istruzioni_ scritte all’interno, Gin. Previsioni. Ogni legge proposta dal Wizengamot, se sarebbe stata promossa o bocciata… e poi, in qualche modo, il giorno dopo era diventato tutto vero. Malfoy è _co_ _rrotto_ , qualcuno sta tirando i fili e lo proverò.”

“E come hai intenzione di farlo?”

“Ho qualcuno nel suo dipartimento, troveranno presto qualcosa. Ho controllato possibili donazioni fatte per corrompere il Ministero, ma le entrate paiono piuttosto regolari. Pensavo che – Ginny, che stai facendo? Pensavo saresti stata più, non so, _interessata_.”

Lei fece un vago suono d’interesse, intenta a  organizzare  i fiori e  sistemare bene le foglie con un veloce incantesimo. “Lo sono. Solo che non capisco come questa faccenda mi riguardi.”

“Ginny, qualcuno sta controllando il Ministro! E peggio ancora, è _Malfoy_!”

“I politici saranno sempre corrotti, Harry. Non è che stia facendo qualcosa di male, no? La Registrazione dei Nati Babbani è l’unica grossa cosa che Malfoy ha attuato e ha fatto un sacco di bene.”

Harry si accigliò. “Ma di che stai parlando? Hai _visto_ alcuni dei ragazzini che escono da quel programma. Stavano meglio dov’erano.”

“Con i _Babbani_?” rise Ginny. “E cosa dovrebbero fare i Babbani quando i loro bambini iniziano a far Levitare tavoli e ad Apparire sopra i tetti? I bambini magici non sono al sicuro con i Babbani, Harry, e tutti lo sanno. Perfino _Malfoy_.”

“Cos’hai che non va?” disse Harry scuotendo la testa in confusione. “Odi la Registrazione dei Nati Babbani, mi hai detto –”

“No, Harry, _tu_ la odi e quindi ho detto che la odio anche io, perché ti amo. Guarda, so che sei sensibile verso i bambini che si sentono abbandonati dopo che i tuoi genitori si sono separati –”

“– Non ha niente a che fare con quello –”

“ – Ma i tuoi sono felici, adesso, no? E così anche i bimbi della Registrazione. Hermione sta bene, giusto?”

“Hermione è stata fortunata,” brontolò Harry.

“E così anche migliaia di altri bambini. Stai cercando di incolpare Malfoy, ma non dovresti. Concentrati su di _noi_. Forse così non ti dimenticheresti del nostro anniversario e io non sarei lasciata a piangere fino alle due del mattino con un pollo che si raffredda in forno.” disse Ginny in tono pimpante, salutando e facendo le moine a una delle imbronciate faccette dei fiori.

Harry si morse il labbro, sentendosi scoraggiato. “Sei  _sicura_ di stare bene, Gin? Sei…  fin troppo  contenta riguardo tutto questo.”

Ginny smise di canticchiare a bocca chiusa e sollevò un sopracciglio, bloccandosi di colpo. “È un  _problema_ ?”

“No,” squittì Harry. “Certo che no.”

“Bene,” disse lei soddisfatta e rivolse di nuovo la sua attenzione al mazzo di fiori.

“Ricordi che ti avevo accennato di voler andare a trovare i miei genitori?” chiese Harry a disagio, gettando un’occhiata al camino. “Pensavo di farlo. Proprio ora.”

“Divertiti, caro.”

E Harry volò dentro le fiamme verdi per la seconda volta in ventiquattro ore. Quella stava diventando proprio una giornata strana.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...E poi se n’è uscita con un “divertiti, caro”, come se non avesse mandato in pezzi il mio intero mondo,” proclamò Harry, lasciando cadere la testa sul tavolo.

“Penso tu stia facendo un po’ il drammatico,” disse sua madre, condividendo uno sguardo divertito con suo padre. “Suona come se stesse solo cercando di essere onesta.”

“Mi ha detto che _è d’accordo_ con l’atto di Registrazione. Un odio condiviso verso la politica di Malfoy è ciò che letteralmente ci ha portato a metterci insieme!”

“Beh, spero non sia l’ _unica_ cosa che ti piace di lei,” disse Lily con una sbuffata. “Le persone cambiano, Harry. E mentre sai che non beccherai mai me a decantare Lucius Malfoy, non è neanche Mordred reincarnato. Non è un crimine sostenerlo.”

“Ma lei non ha neanche _visto_ qualcuno dei bambini che escono da quel programma. Io _so_ che Colin Canon non si è mai ripreso. Si è suicidato lo scorso anno e gli Avery non sono neanche venuti al suo funerale.”

“E io non sto dicendo che sia un metodo senza falle, ma ha fatto _del_ bene. Hermione se l’è cavata, no?”

“Hermione è un genio,” la liquidò Harry. “‘se la caverebbe’ anche se venisse cresciuta in una caverna. E Malfoy ha fatto altre cose. Odia gli Weasley – Ron ha avuto seri problemi a trovare un lavoro al Ministero dopo Hogwarts.”

“Questo perché ha fallito i suoi G.U.F.O., caro,” gli ricordò Lily.

“Ma si era dato davvero da fare con i M.A.G.O.!”

“Ascolta, figliolo,” disse James per placarlo, “né io né tua madre stiamo difendendo Lucius Malfoy. È il motivo per cui io ho lasciato il dipartimento Auror, dopotutto – così non sarei stato tentato dall’idea di dargli un pugno in faccia. Eppure è finita bene, no? Ho lasciato e mi sono trovato un lavoro serio.”

Lily grugnì. “Gestisci un negozio di scherzi con i tuoi migliori amici.”

“Paghiamo le tasse!” Si difese James.

“Io semplicemente non posso credere che fosse tutta una bugia,” borbottò Harry, prendendo un deprimente sorso di tè.

Lily sospirò. “Tesoro, sono sicura di no. So che hai… problemi con Malfoy, non ultimo a causa della breve separazione tra me e tuo padre –”

“È durata _nove anni_. E perché pensano tutti che sono rimasto traumatizzato?!”

“– Ma non permettergli di rovinare il rapporto tra te e Ginny, okay?” Finì James. “Hai una bella cosa tra le mani.” Sorrise e portò un braccio a circondare Lily. “È proprio da Potter accalappiare una strafiga rossa.”

Lily gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. “Non sono stata  _accalappiata_ da nessuno, James Potter, mi hai  _supplicato_ di prenderti. Due volte.”

“Vero,” James scrollò le spalle.

“Era così _contenta_ ,” disse Harry depresso. “Tutta calma e soddisfatta. Non è mai così. Sembrava un’altra persona.”

I suoi genitori si scambiarono un’Occhiata e Harry sentì un brivido correre lungo la spina dorsale.

“Beh, Harry,” iniziò Lily, tentennante. “Hai pensato che potrebbe – beh, non sono sicura che tocchi a me – ma potrebbe essere...”

“Potrebbe essere _cosa?_ ”

“...Incinta?”

Harry sbatté le palpebre. “Eh?”

“Gravida,” lo aiutò suo padre. “Pagnotta nel forno. Mangiare per due. Metter su famiglia–”

“Sì, _grazie_ , James,” disse Lily seccamente. Addolcì il tono prendendo la mano di Harry. “Quello che sto dicendo, caro, è che ricordo di essermi comportata in modo davvero strano quando ero in dolce attesa –”

“Un mostro totale,” disse James in tono confidenziale, schivando la forchetta che Lily gli aveva tirato.

“–E Ginny potrebbe essere in attesa della stessa cosa.”

“Ma – ma usiamo gli incantesimi contraccettivi.” Disse lentamente Harry. “E siamo stati attenti –”

“Succede,” scrollò le spalle suo padre. “Si sbaglia. Gli ovuli vengono inseminati. Le mogli vengono messe incinta –”

“ _Grazie_ , James! L’importante Harry caro è che probabilmente Ginny sta passando qualcosa che è dieci volte tanto quello che stai passando te. E, come padre, è tuo dovere supportarla. A meno che entrambi non decidiate di interrompere la gravidanza, ovvio.” Aggiunse Lily. 

“Parlatene tra voi,” suggerì James.

“Non so se voglio parlare ancora. Sembra che renda tutto peggio,” rifletté Harry, ma annuì obbediente. Se Ginny fosse stata incinta, sarebbe stato il dannato miglior padre mai esistito.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Ginny, come venne fuori, _non_ era incinta.

“Non riesco a credere che lo hai pensato!” si lamentò, premendo una mano contro la sua pancia e osservandosi attentamente allo specchio. “Sembro grassa?”

“No,” Harry scese di corsa dal letto per consolarla. “Ti stavi solo comportando in modo strano ieri –”

“Avevo il ciclo,” ringhiò lei. “ _Perché non sono incinta._ ”

“Okay” disse Harry ad alta voce. “Quindi non sei incinta. Ottimo. Felice di aver chiarito la cosa.”

Ancora non risolveva la questione del perché si fosse comportata in modo così strano il giorno prima, perché Harry doveva ancora vedere un ciclo che rendesse Ginny _più_ _felice_.

Continuò. “Ma riguardo l’altro giorno, quando hai detto che sei d’accordo con la Registrazione –”

“È quello che penso,” disse Ginny con tono affilato. “Non me lo rimangio. _E_ penso che Silente fosse un ingenuo in cerca di attenzioni senza alcun obiettivo realistico. Ma certo, forse sono solo _incinta_.”

Marciò fuori dalla camera, scoccandogli una trionfante e pericolosa occhiataccia.

Harry quasi desiderò di non aver aperto bocca.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Le poche settimane successive furono un incubo. La rivelazione dei veri sentimenti di Ginny riguardo la Registrazione dei Nati Babbani aveva spinto la loro già instabile relazione sull’orlo del baratro. La calma momentanea che Ginny aveva sembrato mostrare quel giorno se n’era andata ed era diventata brutale, rivelando una bugia dopo l’altra come una sorta di asso nella manica. Neanche Harry era del tutto innocente e finivano per litigare in modo orribile facendo un uso spropositato delle urla.

I loro poveri vicini dovevano essere terrorizzati.

Era come se quella sera avesse strappato via la pellicola protettiva: dove prima, dopo le discussioni, si rifugiavano nella loro bolla di ‘va tutto bene, mi ama’, in quel momento c’erano solo un insito senso di tradimento e lunghi silenzi.

Harry doveva sapere il motivo.

Forse, pensò, sarebbe dovuto tornare da Aconitum. Era iniziato tutto quando aveva comprato i fiori, dopotutto. Forse Tom aveva delle risposte.  
  
  
  


  
  


“Ehilà?” chiamò Harry spingendo la porta del negozio di fiori. Curiosò all’interno e rimase ancora una volta affascinato – si chiese quanto aveva impiegato Tom a costruirlo. Era davvero come essere di nuovo a Hogwarts. Fece un incerto passo avanti nel negozio, insicuro se fosse permesso o meno. Per un momento non riuscì a ricordare se era ammesso entrare nelle botteghe quando non c’era nessuno dietro il bancone. Per l’amor di Merlino, perché era nervoso –

“Ciao, Harry,”

“ _Merlino!”_ sussultò, voltandosi e premendosi una mano contro il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. “Dannazione, Tom! Non ti piace proprio fare delle entrate a effetto.”

Tom sorrise ironico, chiudendo la porta. “Mi è stato detto che ho uno stile drammatico.”

Harry poteva immaginarlo. Tom era l’unico fioraio che Harry aveva mai visto in vesti di ottima fattura, stirate alla perfezione – sembrava più un politico di un venditore di fiori. I suoi vestiti non sarebbero stati fuori luogo addosso a Lucius Malfoy.

“Quindi cosa ti riporta nel mio umile negozio? A tua moglie sono piaciuti i fiori?”

“Ehm questo è quello di cui volevo parlarti,” disse Harry a disagio, passandosi con un gesto nervoso la mano tra i capelli. “Quel giorno, quando sono tornato a casa, Ginny era… molto _calma_.”

Tom inarcò un sopracciglio. “E questa è una brutta cosa perché...”

“Innaturalmente calma. E poi ha detto cose che sicuramente non direbbe mai a cose normali, il che è stato un po’ uno shock – ma, va beh, non è questo il punto.” Harry prese un respiro profondo. “Il punto è: i fiori avevano qualcosa di strano? Hai _combinato_ qualcosa? In che modo? Non ha mai reagito così prima d’ora.”

Harry pensò che il fatto che Tom non lo avesse maledetto su due piedi fosse un buon segno; invece strinse le mani di fronte a sé mentre ponderava la domanda.

“Sì,” disse alla fine. “e no.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non è affatto una risposta vaga.”

“Il bouquet appartiene al gruppo di quelli di scuse. I fiori hanno incantesimi e legami che incoraggiano calma mentale e onestà in una coppia, ma in nessun modo creano emozioni o risposte che non siano già lì. Porta solo un po’ di trasparenza.”

“E non hai pensato di dirmelo prima che li comprassi?”

Tom scrollò le spalle. “Sono incantesimi deboli. Durano appena qualche ora e di solito non hanno effetti visibili a meno che la coppia non abbia già seri problemi di comunicazione.” Si fermò e gli offrì un debole sorriso. “Senza offesa.”

Harry optò per una semi-sentita disapprovazione e il patentato ‘cipiglio da Auror’. “Vendere a qualcuno un oggetto senza informarlo di qualsiasi incantesimo che possa alterare le emozioni è illegale. Potrei arrestarti.”

Almeno adesso sapeva perché il negozio di Tom si trovasse a Nocturne Alley.

Tom lo guardò da vicino, piegando la testa da un lato. Harry si chiese quand’è che Silente aveva trovato il tempo di tramandare il suo ‘sguardo ai raggi x’ prima di morire.

“Non lo farai,” disse Tom con sicurezza. “Stai solo lottando per processare tutto ciò di cui sei venuto a conoscenza.”

Ci fu un momento di tensione dove entrambi erano consapevoli delle differenti direzioni che quella conversazione avrebbe potuto prendere.

D’improvviso, Harry sospirò e collassò su una comoda sedia. “Sapevo che avevamo dei problemi, ma non che fossero così _gravi_.”

“Sono sicuro –”

“È solo che non riesco a credere che sia _d’accordo_ con lui!” urlò Harry. “E ancora peggio che abbia _mentito_ al riguardo. Odio che mi si menta,” borbottò arrabbiato, fissando con furia le proprie mani.

“Con chi è d’accordo?” chiese Tom incuriosito, appoggiandosi al bancone e apparendo rilassato senza sforzo.

“ _Malfoy_ ” rispose Harry disgustato. “ _Io_ penso sia uno stronzo.”

N on era mai stato timido riguardo il suo orientamento politico e onestamente non gli importava se Tom non la pensava come lui. Inoltre, non c’era  _alcun dubbio_ che al momento fosse Harry quello in vantaggio sulla scala morale.

Tom, comunque, deluse le sue aspettative e si limitò a dire: “Questa sì che è un’opinione interessante sul nostro Ministro,” in tono pacato.

“ _Io_ non l’ho votato,” borbottò riottoso. “Sono contro tutto ciò che rappresenta.”

“Pensavo che la Registrazione dei Nati Babbani fosse un successo su larga scala.”

Harry lo fulminò. “ _Qualcuno_ lo è: va bene per chi viene assegnato a Purosangue decenti, come la mia amica Hermione – a lei sono toccati i Paciock. Ma per altri –” Harry rabbrividì. “Alla Gazzetta del Profeta non piace pubblicizzare la cosa, visto che stiamo vivendo in una ‘nuova era di magi c a cooperazione ed eguaglianza’, ma i più tradizionalisti continuano a odiare i Nati Babbani. Non importa se vengono cresciuti dalla Regina d’Inghilterra Babbana o dallo stesso Godric Grifondoro, restano ‘sporchi’. Restano comunque  _inferiori_ . Mettere uno di loro in una famiglia come gli Avery – è come gettare un agnellino ai leoni.”

“Ma i Babbani non sono neanche sempre la più sicura delle opzioni,” disse Tom, l’espressione neutrale. “Ho vissuto nel mondo magico con mia madre finché non è morta e poi sono stato mandato in un orfanotrofio babbano. Avrei fatto di tutto pur di rimanere con la mia famiglia magica.”

“Mi dispiace,” disse Harry esitante, insicuro se dovesse dare una pacca sul braccio di Tom o qualcosa di simile.

“È okay, sono passato oltre. Non posso fare a meno di pensare, però, che la Registrazione avrebbe potuto salvarmi quando ero bambino.”

Harry lo guardò aspettandosi di vedere disgusto o rabbia, ma Tom si limitò a guardarlo con curiosità, come se lo avesse detto solo per osservare la sua reazione.

“Beh, perché non lo ha fatto?”

Tom parve colto di sorpresa. “Cosa?”

“Beh, Lucius Malfoy e i suoi idioti sono al potere da quasi diciotto anni e l’atto di Registrazione è stato introdotto a meno di un anno dalla sua elezione. Io avevo nove anni e –” Harry giudicò in modo raffazzonato, “noi puoi essere _così_ tanto più grande di me. Dovresti essere stato uno dei primi a essere ‘riaccomodati’.”

“Mi ha mancato.” Disse Tom lentamente, sembrando intendo a osservare Harry con più interesse che mai.

Harry fece velocemente due calcoli e i suoi occhi si sgranarono dalla sorpresa. “Hai _trentacinque_ anni? Dannazione, sembri uno appena uscito da Hogwarts!”

“Invecchio bene.”

“Invecchi come un vampiro,” Harry sbuffò e poi socchiuse gli occhi insospettito. “ _Non_ sei un vampiro, vero?”

“Volio bere tvuo sangue,” intonò Tom in un basso accento della Transilvania e la risata che seguì spedì un brivido caldo lungo la schiena di Harry.

“Okay, quindi non lo sei,” Harry roteò gli occhi, le guance che si arrossarono. “È solo...” Sospirò. “A volte rifletto sul fatto che se i miei genitori fossero stati non-magici non avrei avuto la possibilità di conoscerli. Non sul serio. Sarei stato separato da loro e messo in un posto con estranei a caso. Nessuno dovrebbe vivere una cosa simile.”

“Se i tuoi genitori fossero stati non-magici,” puntualizzò Tom, “avrebbero potuto non _volerti_ conoscere.”

“No,” negò Harry. “I miei genitori non sarebbero persone diverse senza la magia. Ed è questo il punto! Tutta questa merda della Registrazione significa solo che ci stiamo isolando sempre e sempre più dai Babbani e ci dimentichiamo che non sono _mostri_ – sono persone, come noi. Non si meritano di vedere le loro famiglie andare in pezzi.”

“Questo è un pensiero pericoloso da avere.”

“Esatto. ‘Nuova età d’eguaglianza’ di sto cazzo,” grugnì Harry.

“È un argomento che ti appassiona proprio,” osservò Tom, la luce nei suoi occhi indecifrabile.

“Mia mamma è una Nata Babbana e i miei nonni sono Babbani. Lottare contro i valori di Malfoy è stata la mia intera carriera a Hogwarts,” sbuffò. “Avevamo un club e tutto il resto – l’Esercito di Silente, in lotta per i diritti di Babbani e Nati Babbani fino alla fine. Leggevamo la trascrizione dei suoi discorsi in modo quasi religioso.” Harry fece spallucce. “Ma poi Silente è morto e noi siamo diventati sempre di meno – sai come va. La rivolta, per la maggior parte delle persone, è eccitante finché si hanno tempo e angoscia adolescenziale da spendere. Alla fine, devono crescere.”

“Ma non te.”

“Non io,” disse Harry risoluto. “Mai.”

“Suppongo che tua moglie non condivida le tue stesse idee?”

Harry si alzò di scatto mentre un’ondata di energia ansiosa lo colpì e si passò una mano nei capelli. “Pensavo di sì. È stata anche una dei primi membri dell’ES. Ma immagino di no.”

“Lucius Malfoy ha un alto indice di gradimento,” suggerì Tom. “A un certo punto è più semplice seguire la corrente. A volte le persone prendono vie opposte. E, scusa se lo dico, non pare che tu e tua moglie siate troppo bravi a interagire l’uno con l’altra.”

“Pensavo lo fossimo,” disse Harry scoraggiato, poi si afflosciò. “No, è una bugia. A essere onesti, la amo ma a volte mi intimidisce. E immagino valga lo stesso per lei,” fece un sorriso storto e leggermente amaro. “Non vorrei mai che _fingesse_ di credere in una causa –” un sospiro spezzato, “è solo che non riesco a credere che abbia _mentito_. Se non fosse stato per quella roba dei fiori dell’onestà… non l’avrei mai _conosciuta_.”

“È strano quanto, spesso, si conosca poco delle persone che amiamo,” concordò Tom.

Harry sorrise. “Sicuro di non avere qualcuno di quei fiori nascosti qui in giro? Queste sono cose parecchio pesanti di cui parlare tra persone che sono praticamente estranee tra loro.”

“Mi è stato detto che ho la faccia di uno alla mano.” Sorrise Tom. “E niente fa abbassare la guardia delle persone come i fiorai.”

Harry ridacchiò. “Suona quasi malefico.”

“Fa tutto parte del mio piano per la conquista del mondo magico,” disse Tom con tono serio e Harry si lasciò andare a una risata deliziata.

“Governare il mondo magico da un piccolo negozio di fiori a Nocturne Alley.”

Tom sorrise. “Già.”

“Beh, è meglio che vada,” disse Harry controllando l’orologio. “Volevo andare a lavoro e occuparmi di un po’ di scartoffie – e poi accertarmi di far sparire quei fiori, senza offesa. Ginny calma è più inquietante di Kreacher. È l’Elfo Domestico di casa Balck,” spiegò Harry vedendo la confusione di Tom. “Mi portava un topo ogni volta che ci andavo da bambino.”

“È piuttosto dolce come cosa.”

“Lo sarebbe stato di più se fossimo riusciti a trovare l’altra metà del topo.”

“Probabile,” convenne Tom. Iniziò a gironzolare intorno al bancone, accovacciandosi dietro di esso. “Prima che tu vada, saresti interessato a un nuovo mazzo di fiori per rimpiazzare quello vecchio? Gratis e senza ‘fiori della verità’ questa volta, lo prometto.”

Harry si fermò, occhieggiandolo con leggero sospetto. Probabilmente non avrebbe tentato lo stesso trucco due volte. “Sicuro.”

Tom si alzò tenendo in mano un bouquet composto di un vibrante mix di rossi e arancioni, la sua sola presenza sembrava illuminare la stanza. Uno dei fiori aveva esattamente lo stesso colore dei capelli di Ginny.

“Fai attenzione con quello,” Tom indicò proprio quello che aveva notato Harry mentre gli passava il mazzo. “Il polline finisce ovunque.”

“Grazie,” annuì Harry, rimpicciolendo il bouquet per poterselo infilare in borsa. “E grazie per l’improvviso consulto psicologico.”

“Sono stato in parte la causa del problema, dopotutto; il minimo che potessi fare era ascoltarne le conseguenze,” ammise Tom. “Anche se sono grato che tu ne abbia ricavato un po’ di sollievo.”

“Sì. Beh, meglio andare ora,” disse Harry avvicinandosi alla porta, ma stranamente restio ad andarsene. “Il Ministero non aspetta nessun mago, eccetera eccetera.”

Tom annuì e gli porse la mano. “Tornerai? Mi è piaciuta la nostra chiacchierata. Sento che questo potrebbe essere l’inizio di una fantastica amicizia.”

Harry considerò la mano e la prese, scuotendola con decisione. “Sì. Anche io.”

Poi Harry colse l’opportunità per affrettarsi a uscire, forzandosi a non guardare indietro mentre se ne andava lungo la strada. Perché si lasciava _distrarre_ così facilmente? Aveva una moglie bellissima a casa che lo aspettava. Certo, non _farebbe_ mai niente… ma il macigno dato dal senso di colpa gli pesava nello stomaco. E lui e Ginny avrebbero probabilmente dovuto parlare quella sera… urgh, non è che vedesse l’ora di farlo.

Quando sentì la sua mente schiarirsi un po’, afferrò saldamente la bacchetta, girò sui tacchi e si Smaterializzò.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry si stava dirigendo verso la sua scrivania quando incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Zacharias Smith. Smith era un Auror di basso livello, brillante in Erbologia ma con una condotta tale che sarebbe stato licenziato se non fosse stato davvero bravo in quello che faceva. Lui e Harry tendevano ad andare ragionevolmente d’accordo.

Harry prese la sua decisione.

“Ehi Smith,” disse avvicinandosi alla scrivania dell’Auror.

“Potter,” Zacharias fece un cenno amichevole con la testa, il suo ghigno presente come al solito.

“Mi chiedevo se tu potessi controllare una cosa per me.” Harry si frugò nella borsa e tirò fuori il mazzo di fiori, riportandolo alle sue normali dimensioni. “Potresti controllare se ci sono degli incantesimi sopra? O qualcosa di, non so, strano? Una cosa veloce, eh?”

Zacharias alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma prese comunque il bouquet e brontolò a Harry di aspettare un attimo. Poi andò oltre una porta, urlando che gli serviva una delle pozioni del magazzino.

Harry aspettò ubbidientemente, facendo un cenno a Gregory Goyle quando passò di lì.

Alla fine, Zacharias riemerse, apparendo disinteressato come al solito anche se, pensò Harry, forse un pochino pallido.

“Sono a posto,” strascicò. “Non hanno niente di strano. Sono per Ginny?”

“Il piano è quello,” disse Harry, riprendendosi il mazzo con gratitudine. Ci fu uno scoppio di calore dentro di lui quando realizzò che Tom non aveva mentito. Era solo un normale, bellissimo mazzo di fiori.

“Sai, ieri alla radio ho sentito tua moglie mentre faceva interviste per la Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch,” menzionò l’altro Auror, stranamente loquace.

“Sì,” concordò Harry con un sorriso orgoglioso. “Ha tentato di ottenere quel lavoro per mesi.”

“Sembrava stranamente amichevole con Viktor Krum nella sua ultima intervista. Uno potrebbe anche… _sospettare_ qualcosa.”

Harry rise, anche se non si sentiva sicuro quanto lo sarebbe stato un mese fa. “Ginny non lo farebbe mai.”

Zacharias sollevò un sopracciglio con aria compiaciuta. “Oh sì?” Agitò la bacchetta verso una radio vicina e la voce gracchiante di Ginny ne uscì.

“ _Beh, eccomi qui con il Campione del Mondo di Quidditch Viktor Krum che sta avendo un percorso al limite dell’incredibile_ _in_ _questa stagione. Come ti senti, Viktor?”_

“ _Uhm bene. Sarà dura ma crediamo di riuscire a battere la squadra Portoghese.”_

“ _Sono sicura che ce la farai – quelle spalle non posso_ _no_ _essere solo per figura.”_ Seguì una risatina da ragazzina del tipo che Harry non sapeva neanche che Ginny potesse _fare_. _“Ma dicci qualcosa riguardo alla tua scheda di allenamento.”_

“ _Beh, per essere Cercatori è importante che non metta su peso quindi non faccio molto uhm – come si dice? – allenamento intenso, più che altro corro.”_

“ _Ho sempre pensato che i corridori avessero gambe fantastiche – non sei d’accordo, Viktor?”_

“ _Non credo di poter commentare, Signora Potter, ma le mie gambe fanno ciò che devono fare.”_

“ _Ti prego, chiamami Ginny – sono sicura che a Harry non dispiace.”_

Mentre la frase aleggiava nell’aria, con tutti nell’ufficio che apparivano palesemente a disagio, Harry aveva già afferrando la sua borsa e stava marciando fuori dalla porta. Ginny gli doveva alcune spiegazioni.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry sbatté la porta d’ingresso dietro di sé, il mazzo di fiori stretto forte in una mano. Vide Ginny appoggiata contro il bancone della cucina, impegnata a leggere un giornale con un lieve cipiglio sul viso. Un dolore improvviso gli fece fare una smorfia e guardare in basso. Del cazzo di sangue. La spina gli aveva penetrato la pelle.

“Ehi Gin,” disse con finta nonchalance. Doveva provare a rimanere calmo, altrimenti il discorso non sarebbe andato da _nessuna_ parte.

“Sei rientrato in anticipo. A cosa è dovuto?” chiese gelidamente lei voltando una pagina del Profeta.

“Mentre ero in ufficio ho, uhm, sentito la tua ultima trasmissione sportiva.”

“Mmh. È una buona.”

Harry digrignò i denti. “...Eri piuttosto amichevole con Victor Krum.”

“Sì, mi chiedevo se lo avresti colto,” disse Ginny mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sul giornale.

“Cosa intendi con ‘se lo avresti colto’?” esplose lui, dirigendosi verso di lei. Non era mai stato bravo alla cosa del ‘resta calmo’. “Non era proprio discreto!”

“Non ascolti mai le mie trasmissioni –”

“Lo _sai_ che sono occupato. Ma questo non ti dà il diritto di lanciarti tra le braccia di Viktor Maledetto Krum!”

Ginny roteò gli occhi, finalmente girandosi a guardarlo. Harry notò che aveva le guance molto rosse. “Non mi stavo ‘gettando tra le braccia’ di nessuno. Viktor sapeva perfettamente cosa stava succedendo.”

“E cosa _stava_ succedendo allora?”

“Giornalismo.”

Harry sbuffò.

“No, _ascoltami,”_ disse Ginny rabbiosamente. “Allock mi ha chiamata nel suo ufficio la scorsa settimana, mi ha detto che hanno assunto una donna solo per questioni di tensione sessuale. A quanto pare non stavo ‘portando abbastanza pepe’. Mi avrebbero _licenziata_ se non avessi cambiato regime, Harry – e non preoccuparti, ho spiegato _chiaramente_ a Viktor il perché all’improvviso mi stavo complimentando per le sue ‘spalle magnificamente ampie’; sembra un Asticello, per amor di Morgana.”

“Sono sicuro che il complimento non gli sia dispiaciuto,” replicò acidamente Harry.

“No, ma _a te_ non dispiace quando ti dico che i tuoi capelli sembrano ‘scompigliati dal vento’–” 

“Noi siamo sposati, Gin! C’è una cazzo di differenza!” sbraitò, le unghie che si piantavano nella ferita nel palmo della mano. “E perché non mi hai raccontato di questo? Non è giusto – lo _sai_. Non dovresti dover flirtare con nessuno in qualsiasi caso, sei una professionista, per Merlino –”

“Pensi che non lo sappia?!” gridò Ginny, perdendo infine il controllo. “Pensi che non sia dannatamente _umiliante_ sentirsi dire che la mia voce non è abbastanza ‘arrapante’? Ma lo fanno tutti, Harry! Hermione si è messa il rossetto per ottenere il suo tirocinio, Luna è sempre a qualche benedetta premiere a rispondere a una domanda dopo l’altra sul genere ‘chi stai indossando’ e io devo fare finta di essere attratta dal naso esageratamente largo di Viktor Krum. Si chiama ‘guadagnarsi da vivere’.”

“La vecchia Ginny non lo avrebbe detto,” disse Harry risoluto. “Non si sarebbe mai arresa così. Avrebbe detto loro di andarsene a fanculo –”

“La ‘vecchia Ginny’ non doveva pensare a come poter crescere i suoi figli con uno stipendio da impiegato ministeriale,” gesticolò furibonda. “So che non ti piace ammetterlo, Harry, ma guadagni _falci_. Questo semmai tu decidessi di scomodarti con dei figli _o_ con me.” Ginny si voltò dall’altra parte e iniziò a camminare in preda alla rabbia. “E forse mi è piaciuto flirtare. Forse mi è piaciuto sentirmi _voluta_ per una volta. Non facciamo sesso da mesi, Harry! Mesi!”

“Ho provato a iniziare qualcosa la scorsa settimana!” protestò Harry.

“Come modo per chiedere scusa! Non voglio del sesso di scuse. Voglio che tu mi _voglia_. Mi _vuoi_?” Ginny aveva le mani aggrovigliare nei suoi capelli e lo guardava quasi con disperazione.

Ci fu una lunga pausa tra loro e, per qualche ragione, il viso di Tom apparve nella mente di Harry. Ma quello era _diverso_ , Harry non aveva _fatto_ niente. Non aveva neanche flirtato.

Tom era solo un fioraio.

“Voglio solo che ti _importi,_ ” disse Ginny in un mormorio.

“Ma certo che mi importa,” insisté Harry. “Se solo tu me lo avessi detto prima, se tu mi avessi detto quello che ti chiedevano di fare, avrei potuto fare –”

“ _Cosa?_ ” Ginny alzò le mani in alto. “Avresti potuto fare cosa, di preciso? Saresti andato alla carica come una furia e mi avresti fatto perdere il lavoro? Non voglio che tu carichi ‘con tutta la furia del Ministero’ su di loro, Harry, e questo è precisamente quello che avresti fatto. Inoltre,” si mosse a disagio, “mi ha detto di non dirlo a nessuno.”

“E se Lucius Malfoy ti dicesse di buttarti da un burrone lo faresti, allora?”

“Oh santa Morgana,” sibilò lei, ringhiando per la frustrazione. “Perché deve sempre ricollegarsi tutto a Lucius Malfoy –”

“Perché è malvagio. E sei sempre stata d’accordo con me, ancora non capisco perché all’improvviso tu abbia –”

“Beh, non c’è ragione di tenere ancora su la messinscena, no?” disse Ginny con amarezza. “Il gatto è uscito dal calderone.”

“Volevo solo un po’ di onestà.”

“Vuoi l’onestà?” sibilò lei. “D’accordo. Ecco cosa penso di Lucius Malfoy. _È solo un politico,_ Harry! Non è buono, non è cattivo e certamente non è malvagio. A volte, giuro su Merlino, potrei strangolarti,” e chiuse le mani come se si stesse immaginando di avvolgerle attorno al suo collo.

“Almeno a quel punto non dovrei vivere con una _bugiarda!”_

“Sei così paranoico” ringhiò Ginny. “Sei pazzo e paranoico e ti _odio_! Perché ti importa così tanto di Lucius Malfoy? Stai combattendo una guerra che non esiste. _Nessuno_ sta combattendo dall’altra parte!”

“Il suo slogan nella campagna elettorale era ‘mantenere la magia pura’,” sputò Harry, “Non posso lperdonare una cosa simile.”

“Ha detto quello che volevamo sentirci dire per essere eletto e ora è al potere e farà quello che va fatto. E _io_ non ho problemi al riguardo. Abbiamo visto una riduzione dei crimini basati sull’odio verso i Babbani –”

“No,” la interruppe Harry adamantino. “Penso scoprirai, Gin, che abbiamo visto una riduzione delle _investigazioni_ per crimini legati all’odio verso i Babbani. Accade ancora: nessuno è al sicuro, il mondo non è diventato un posto _migliore_ – è solo che a nessuno _importa_ più.”

“A me importa,” disse Ginny, con voce piccola.

Harry non riuscì a fermare il sorriso beffardo che si stava formando sul suo viso. “Non abbastanza.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio che si dilatò tra loro e Harry e Ginny si fissarono separati da una soglia che sembrava essere una distanza di milioni di anni. La verità era uscita fuori e faceva  _male._

“Ci siamo sposati troppo giovani,” disse alla fine Ginny, tremando. “Avremmo dovuto capirlo con quello che è successo tra i tuoi genitori.” Avvicinò le mani al collo e si sganciò il medaglione, lasciando penzolare pigramente la catenina dal pugno serrato.

“Lascia i miei genitori fuori da tutto questo,” disse Harry, ma la sua voce suonava debole. “Mi hai mentito per undici anni. Hai fatto finta di essere un’altra persona per tutto questo tempo. Mi hai intrappolato in una relazione con una persona che non è neanche _reale_.”

“Sono reale, Harry,” obiettò Ginny con tenacia e lasciò cadere a terra il medaglione. “Solo che non sono chi pensavi che fossi. Non è colpa mia se sei così dannatamente preso da certe cose che non posso neanche _parlarti_ –”

“Non ci hai mai provato.” Poi Harry sollevò il mazzo di fiori, li posò sul bancone e disse freddamente: “Ti ho portato questi” e se ne andò.

Si mise a sedere sul gradino davanti alla porta d’ingresso, alzò il viso al cielo e _pianse_ .

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ginny è tornata a vivere con i suoi. Si è pure presa i cazzo di fiori – ha detto che hanno fatto sorridere Molly,” raccontò Harry a Tom mentre se ne stava seduto in quella che ormai era diventata ‘la sua sedia’.

Dopo che lui e Ginny si erano lasciati, aveva avuto bisogno di qualcuno con cui passare il proprio tempo e, in qualche modo, si era ritrovato a tornare da Aconitum. E perciò visitava il negozio quasi tutti i giorni, seduto in compagnia di Tom, e semplicemente _parlava_. Era un posto strano – Tom sembrava non avere mai clienti, ma Harry gli era comunque grato per la sua amicizia.

Era facile chiacchierare con  l’altro : non saltava sulla scopa come Ginny quando sentiva qualcosa che non le andava a genio. Tom era calcolatore, uno stratega, misurato – Harry trovava tutto questo paradossalmente confortante. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che non fosse un amico comune a entrambi, qualcuno che non prende sse le difese di Ginny o che spost asse lo sguardo in modo colpevole quando Harry diceva qualcosa di poco carino su di lei, qualcuno che conosce sse Harry come persona a sé e non come Harry&Ginny. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che fosse completamente, solamente  e sfacciatamente  _suo_ .

“Ti tieni l’appartamento, allora?” domandò Tom sollevando lo sguardo verso Harry mentre lucidava il bancone. Preferiva fare le pulizie alla maniera babbana e Harry si chiedeva se fosse il risultato del suo crescere in quell’ambiente.

“Sì. Ginny ha detto che si troverà un altro posto. Guadagna comunque più di me. Questo era un… un’altra delle ragioni per cui ci siamo lasciati.” Harry si fissò le mani, una sensazione di malessere causato dalla rabbia che nasceva in lui.

Tom si accigliò, fermando le sue pulizie. “Qual è il problema?”

“Ha detto che non voglio bambini,” sbottò Harry. L’accusa gli era rimasta impressa, sepolta in fondo al cuore. “Io voglio dei bambini, _li voglio_. Solo… ho altre cose a cui pensare. Cose di lavoro.” Si appoggiò all’indietro di botto, irrigidendo la mandibola. “ _Sa_ che voglio avere figli, ne abbiamo parlato. Ho _detto_ che voglio essere… essere…”

“Un padre migliore,” finì per lui Tom, pacato.

“Sì,” concordò Harry. “Voglio dire, non fraintendermi, mio papà è fantastico e gli voglio bene, ma… _Io_ voglio poterci essere sempre per i miei figli e loro potranno parlarmi di _qualsiasi cosa_. Sono sempre stato più attaccato a mia madre.”

“Mio padre ha abbandonato mia madre quando ha scoperto che era incinta,” disse Tom con tono piuttosto tranquillo. “Non l’ho mai conosciuto.”

“Oh Merlino, Tom, mi dispiace,” realizzò Harry, facendo una smorfia in solidarietà. “Mi dimentico sempre, sai, del tuo passato. È solo che sembri così ben piantato...”

“È tutto a posto,” rispose Tom con noncuranza. “Mi madre mi parlò di lui quando ero ancora piccolo. Da quello che mi ha detto di lui, non è una grande perdita. Non gli do tutte le colpe per essersene andato, comunque. Le azioni di mia madre avevano poco di perdonabile.”

“Davvero?” chiese esitante Harry.

“Ha usato un filtro d’amore.”

“ _Oh._ ”

I filtri d’amore erano tenute sotto stretto controllo nella società magica ed erano stati, infatti, i primi artefatti magici a essere resi illegali dal Ministro Malfoy. Era stato uno dei pochi provvedimenti di Malfoy su cui Harry si era detto d’accordo. Sapeva che una volta l’opinione al riguardo era diversa: venivano visti come scherzi, venduti apertamente nei negozi ed erano un po’ un modo per farsi una risata nel giorno di San Valentino. Ma Lucius Malfoy aveva cambiato le cose: era stato il primo a paragonarle alla maledizione Imperius.

Ora le cose erano diverse. Era quasi un segno della vecchia generazione quello di trattare i filtri d’amore come una cosa da poco. Una volta Harry aveva speso uno scomodo pomeriggio con la signora Weasley ad ascoltarla mentre discorreva di come ne avesse somministrata una a un suo compagno di classe quando era più giovane. Nessuno a quel tavolo aveva avuto il cuore di ricordarle quanto fossero illegali.

“È terribile,” soffiò Harry.

“Sì. Era piuttosto disperata e veniva abusata senza tregua, ma non è una scusa per le sue azioni,” disse Tom con tono piatto. “Me lo raccontava ogni giorno finché non è morta. Era un po’ ripetitiva.” Le sue labbra si arricciarono.

“Come, uhm, com’è _morta_ se non ti dà fastidio che lo chieda?”

“Polmonite,” rispose lui, tornando a lucidare. “È stato piuttosto brutto.”

“Oh,” Harry sbatté le palpebre, facendosi un po’ indietro. “Giusto.”

“Mi sono occupato di lei finché non è morta e poi è arrivato il Ministero, si è preso la nostra casa e mi ha abbandonato in un orfanotrofio babbano. È stato il professor Silente a lasciarmi lì, in realtà.” Tom fece un sorriso freddo. “Un anno dopo venne con la mia lettera per Hogwarts e quando lo vidi fu il primo incontro con un mago da quando lei era morta.”

“Ricordo il giorno in cui è morto,” rifletté Harry. I giornali ne avevano parlato per settimane: politico senza peli sulla lingua trovato misteriosamente assassinato nel suo letto, freddo come se fosse stato modellato nel marmo. E anche una delle poche figure politiche di spicco a opporsi a Lucius Malfoy e alla sua campagna separazionista. L’ES era stato inconsolabile. “È stato così triste. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere in circolazione per almeno altri vent’anni.”

“Già,” concordò Tom. “Tragico.”

Harry osservò come il suo viso si contorse in modo strano e si ricordò che aveva menzionato l’aver conosciuto Silente di persona. Forse era andato al suo funerale.

“Molly crede che io e Ginny si debba provare con la terapia di coppia,” butto lì cercando di riempire il silenzio. “Pensa che si sia solo allontanati. A quanto pare, ci sono passati anche lei e Arthur.”

“Immagino che Arthur e Molly non abbiano mai mentito l’uno all’altro riguardo le proprie idee politiche per tutta la durata della loro relazione,” rimarcò Tom. “Ma non saprei – non li ho mai conosciuti.”

“No,” gli dette ragione Harry. “Immagino di no. Sono entrambi fermamente anti-Malfoy, che è il motivo per cui non capisco...” si interruppe, borbottando tra sé di malumore.

“I figli non sempre condividono gli ideali politici dei genitori.”

“Sì, ma di solito sono _più_ liberali, non meno.”

“Malfoy non è totalmente privo di idee liberali,” puntualizzò Tom. “Era completamente a favore dell’atto di parità dei matrimoni.”

“Quello perché è gay,” sbuffò Harry.

Tom inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Oh scusa,” si corresse sarcasticamente, ringhiando leggermente. “Mi sono completamente dimenticato che è felicemente sposato e con un figlio. Ciò non gli impedisce di provarci con me ogni volta che è in ufficio,” farfugliò amaramente.

“Flirta con te?” Tom parve sorpreso, che significava ‘completamente sotto shock’ in Tom-espressiolese. “Ma è una completa mancanza di professionalità. Ed è inappropriato.”

Harry ridacchiò in modo torvo. “A Lucius Malfoy non importa di essere appropriato.”

“Beh, dovrebbe,” sibilò Tom, sembrando quasi – poteva Harry osare dirlo? - _omicida_.

“Non importa,” scrollò le spalle. “Sono diventato piuttosto bravo con le mie fatture Pungenti. Comunque, neanche Ginny vuole fare terapia di coppia – almeno concordiamo su una cosa. Penso stia spingendo per un divorzio – Molly è inorridita.”

“E tu cosa vuoi?”

“Non so,” disse Harry cupamente. “Non voglio continuare a stare insieme, ma non avrei mai immaginato di divorziare a ventisette anni, sai? Dovevamo arrivare fino alla fine. Sembra un po’ di gettare la spugna.”

“E _tu_ non ti sei mai arreso davanti a qualcosa prima d’ora, vero?” rifletté Tom con un sorriso beffardo.

“No. E ne vado piuttosto fiero. La tenacia Grifondoro la spunta sempre alla fine.”

“Forse dovresti vederla più come l’aver completato un capitolo della tua vita,” suggerì Tom. “Finire qualcosa che hai iniziato e passare oltre.”

“Questo è un bel modo di guardare alla cosa,” ammise Harry e roteò gli occhi. “Abbiamo acconsentito a qualche sessione di terapia, solo per il bene di Molly ma,” Harry scrollò le spalle senza speranza, “non penso cambierà qualcosa.”

“Se è la relazione il problema, nessuna terapia potrà risolverlo.”

“Non l’ho detto a Molly,” disse piano Harry, sentendosi colpevole, in appena più di un bisbiglio. “Ma non penso di _voler_ sistemare il rapporto. Non penso di poter tornare a vivere con Ginny.”

“E allora non farlo.”

Non era così semplice. Ginny era stata parte della sua vita per quasi _undici anni_ – avevano iniziato a uscire insieme a Hogwarts. Harry non sapeva come funzionare senza di lei. Non sapeva cosa ci si aspettava che facesse o dicesse o sentisse. Continuava a preparare due fette di toast la mattina e a lasciare uno spazio vuoto accanto alle proprie scarpe – la sera prima aveva anche quasi baciato l’aria per l’augurio della buonanotte. A volte giaceva nel suo letto vuoto e _piangeva_.

“Sì,” concordò piano, strapazzando tra le dita il tessuto delle sue vesti. “Forse. È solo che… non so chi sono senza di lei.”

“Beh, non pensi sia ora di scoprirlo?”

(Qualche giorno più tardi, Lucius Malfoy offrì a Harry delle scuse formali e promise di rispettare i rapporti di professionalità.  _Molto_ strano.) 

* * *

Recalcitrante, qualche settimana dopo Harry si presentò alle sessioni di consulenza matrimoniale, dopo aver assicurato alla signora Weasley che ci sarebbe stato – no, non sarebbe andato da loro a pranzo, pensava sarebbe stato alquanto strano; sì sapeva che sarebbe sempre stato il benvenuto in casa loro e che non importava se lui e Ginny stavano o meno insieme; no non sarebbe comunque andato da loro per pranzo.

La conversazione tra lui e la signora Weasley riguardo la terapia era durata più della sessione in sé.

La loro terapista (o ‘guaritrice del matrimonio’, come le piaceva chiamarsi) era una giovane strega ‘figa’ e ‘alla moda’, appassionata di frasi come ‘superare la distanza emotiva’ e ‘partecipazione comunicativa’ mentre Harry e Ginny facevano a turno nel dirsi cosa _provavano davvero_. Tutto quello che sembrava fare era rendere la distanza tra di loro ancora più ovvia e grande, ma almeno erano uniti nel loro astio verso la terapista.

“Fallo per mamma,” brontolava Ginny con l’angolo della bocca prima di dire a Harry che era sempre stato troppo geloso dei suoi precedenti ragazzi. Harry ripeteva che non ne avrebbe avuto _motivo_ se loro non le avessero mandato dei fiori per ogni San Valentino e a quel punto Ginny lo accusava di non vederla come desiderabile.

Le discussioni, da quel punto in poi, si erano inasprite.

Lui sentiva che la terapista spesso non capiva che la verità era stata ciò che li aveva separati. Non avevano bisogno di _altra_.

Que ll a volta, però, Ginny era molto più sommessa. Rispo se alle domande in modo pacato e lasci ò condurre a Harry la conversazione, cosa che era  _molto_ insolita. Anche la terapista lo  notò  (un piccolo miracolo) e le  chiese se era tutto a posto.

“Sono solo stata un po’ male nei giorni scorsi,” disse Ginny, scuotendo una mano come a chiudere l’argomento (anche se Harry potè giurare che il movimento era più lento del solito). “Ignoratemi.”

“Non possiamo farlo davvero, cara,” disse la terapista, il suo accento irlandese suonò stupefacentemente accondiscendente. “Un matrimonio è tra due persone, dopotutto.”

“Non ce lo _abbiamo_ più un matrimonio,” brontolò lei irritata massaggiandosi la testa.

“Ma è proprio quello che stiamo cercando di risolvere, no?”

“Certo,” replicò Ginny e gemette. “Vado al bagno.” Si alzò in piedi, un po’ instabile, e cominciò a barcollare verso la porta. Harry non riuscì a capire perché avesse deciso di mettere i tacchi.

Prima che potesse raggiungere la maniglia della porta, inciampò. Poi fu come guardare al rallentatore la scena di Ginny che cadeva a terra come morta, con lo scricchiolio dato dall’impatto della sua testa contro un angolo del tavolincino, sbattendo contro il pavimento mentre il suo corpo crollava.

Harry corse al suo fianco, inginocchiandosi e controllandole il polso. Dopo averlo trovato, anche se i battiti erano più deboli del solito, le sbottonò il colletto per farla respirare. Fu lì che trovò uno sfogo, un marchio di un rosso rabbioso che si espandeva sul suo petto. Sotto la sua testa, una pozza rossa di sangue di diffondeva come una macabra aureola. Harry non voleva sapere quanto fosse profonda la ferita.

“Per Merlino, Gin,” mormorò a pezzi, voltandosi verso la terapista. “Chiami il San Mungo.”

“Io – io non –” balbettò quella apparendo sotto shock.

“Chiami il dannato ospedale!”

La donna corse in un’altra stanza, presumibilmente diretta verso un camino. Harry tornò a concentrarsi sul corpo, togliendosi il mantello e piegandolo per metterlo sotto la testa. “Non preoccuparti, Gin. Starai bene.”

Mentre gli afferrava la mano – così  _fredda_ , perché non aveva notato prima quanto fosse fredda? - sperò disperatamente di avere ragione.


	2. Capitolo 2

  
  


**Capitolo 2**

  
  


Harry entrò nella stanza d’ospedale, un mazzo di fiori stretti fermamente in mano. Tom era stato così paziente, gli aveva offerto parole gentili e altri fiori d’arancio - “offre la casa,” aveva insistito – anche se in quel momento Harry era fuori di sé. Pensava di aver avuto ancora il sangue secco di Ginny sulle sue mani quindi Tom aveva reagito piuttosto bene, considerato tutto.

Sorprendentemente, i suoi genitori si trovavano già lì, seduti di fianco al letto di Ginny. Lily appariva triste, ma James era distrutto – lui e Ginny erano sempre stati vicini. Avevano scoperto di avere un sacco di cose in comune.

“Harry,” disse Lily dolcemente adocchiandolo mentre stallava sulla soglia. Sua madre non disse altro, semplicemente si alzò e aprì le braccia.

Harry si gettò su di lei, seppellendosi nella sicurezza del suo abbraccio. Non c’era niente di meglio dell’abbraccio di una madre e respirò a fondo, intossicato da quell’aroma familiare di calore, di dolce _sicurezza_. Non era sicuro di quando avesse iniziato a piangere, ma neanche di come fare a smettere.

Fu pervaso dall’improvviso bisogno di spiegarsi – non voleva che lei fraintendesse, doveva _comprendere_ –

“La amo ancora,” disse, strozzato, e si tirò leggermente indietro per incontrare disperatamente il suo sguardo.

“Ma certo,” gli rispose sua madre sorridendogli in modo triste. “È una dei tuoi migliori amici.”

Harry si afflosciò, sommerso da un’ondata di puro sollievo. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che sua mamma avrebbe capito, anche se Harry stesso non riusciva a comprendere quando aveva smesso di essere innamorato di Ginny. Era almeno mai stato innamorato di _lei_ prima di tutto o lo era stato di un’idea? Non lo sapeva.

“Come sta?” chiese guardando malvolentieri verso il letto. Ginny sembrava così pallida e ferma, come fosse già morta.

“Non lo sanno per certo,” James appariva sconfitto mentre si passava una mano nei capelli. Qualche chiazza grigia brillò alla luce di candela. “A quanto pare non hanno mai visto una malattia del genere. È in coma per il momento. Potrebbe svegliarsi...”

“Oppure no,” finì Lily con gentilezza.

“Non sanno da cosa è stata provocata?”

James sospirò. “Potrebbe essere una maledizione o un qualche tipo di reazione allergica – non ne sono sicuri. Potrebbe essere stanchezza per il cazzo che ne sanno.”

“Ma siamo in un ospedale!” protestò Harry. “Siamo in un ospedale e non sanno neanche diagnosticare una malattia?!”

Lily sospirò. “Stanno facendo del loro meglio-”

“Ma il loro meglio non vale un _cazzo_ ,” la interruppe James con fermezza.

“Ti pregherei di ricordare, tesoro,” disse Lily severamente, immobilizzando James con uno sguardo colmo di disapprovazione, “che siamo in un _ospedale_ e un po’ di sensibilità sarebbe apprezzata.”

“Merlino,” James si tirò visibilmente indietro. “Quello sguardo te lo ha insegnato Molly?”

Lily si limitò a sorridere in modo enigmatico per poi rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione verso Harry.

“Quelli sono dei bei fiori, caro,” provò a dire con tono leggero, ovviamente nel tentativo di rendere l’atmosfera meno pesante. “Prendo un vaso, mh?”

“Eh, sì, grazie.”

Lily agitò la sua bacchetta e apparve un vaso, che Harry riconobbe essere dei tempi della sua infanzia, già pieno di acqua fresca. Gli tolse i fiori di mano e lanciò un veloce incantesimo di taglio prima di passarli a James con aspettativa.

“Fallo te. Non sono mai stata troppo brava in campo estetico.

“Sono solo uno servo per te?” si lamentò lui posizionando in modo artistico i fiori nel vaso e agghindando le foglie con un veloce incantesimo.

“Uno schiavo, caro,” lo corresse Lily dolcemente. “Non vieni pagato.”

“Non in denaro,” James mosse le sopracciglia in modo suggestivo e schivò la fattura Pungente della moglie.

“ Ecco fatto,” disse lei esaminando la composizione floreale con soddisfazione. “Dove li hai presi? Sono meravigliosi.”

“Da Aconitum,” rispose Harry prima di realizzare che non era un granché come spiegazione. “Oh, ehm, è questo nuovo negozio in Nocturne Alley che ho scoperto per caso. Sono diventato...” poté sentire il viso andare a fuoco, “amico del proprietario.”

“Amico, eh?” ghignò James punzecchiandolo.

“Papà, sono sposato!” protestò Harry ridendo.

I loro sorrisi si gelarono spostando gli occhi verso il corpo immobile di Ginny e l’atmosfera tornò pesante.

Lily gli strinse la spalla. “Sai che non devi mettere la tua vita in pausa, vero, caro? Il non divertirti non aiuterà Ginny.”

“Lo so,” gli rispose poco convinto. “Lo so.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


I mesi passarono, mesi che Harry riempì con il lavoro e con le sue – ormai abituali – visite ad Aconitum. Erano lunghe e miserabili e Harry si sentiva colpevole ogni volta che andava al San Mungo. E se Ginny fosse finita in quelle condizioni per colpa sua? Se fosse stata colpa dello stress? E se fosse morta arrabbiata con lui?

E poi, alla fine, mesi dopo ci fu un cambiamento e Harry si ritrovò a correre da Aconitum per ragioni che non conosceva fino in fondo (o che non voleva ammettere).

“Ginny si è svegliata!” annunciò deliziato entrando a passo di carica nel (sempre vuoto) negozio.

Le sopracciglia di Tom si sollevarono e spinse da parte una rivista. “Sì?”

“È stato completamente inaspettato – i medici erano tutti sconvolti. A quanto pare la sua magia sta combattendo.” sorrise Harry.

“Sanno già cosa ci fosse di sbagliato in lei?”

“No. Pensano sia qualche tipo di virus ma tutto qui.”

“Sicuramente _lei_ sa cos’è successo, però.”

“Non proprio – dice che si ricorda solo di essersi ammalata e poi un po’ della sessione di terapia prima di svenire. Non riusciva a dire molto, era piuttosto roca. Insisteva nel dire che sembravamo tutti manici di scopa.”

Tom rise. “Manici di scopa?”

“È sempre stata una patita di Quidditch, anche più di Ron. Poteva battere Oliver Baston a livello di passione e una volta mi disse di buttarmi dalla mia scopa se significava catturare il boccino. Praticamente vive e _respira_ Quidditch.” Harry sorrise con dolcezza. “Ha sempre detto di essersi innamorata del mio modo di volare.”

“Forse era quello il problema,” suggerì Tom. “Troppa distanza tra voi. Non può esserci troppa intimità in una partita di Quidditch.”

“Ne saresti sorpreso.” Harry poteva ancora ricordare il rassicurante brillio dei capelli di Ginny nella luce del tramonto, la libertà e la salvezza date dal sapere che potevi precipitare a terra e qualcuno ti avrebbe preso.”

“Non sono mai stato un granché a volare,” disse Tom. “Ho sempre preferito rinchiudermi in biblioteca. Ero, lo ammetto, un po’ asociale.”

“Suona solitario,” commentò Harry che aveva sempre avuto un grande gruppo di amici-per-la-vita. Finire a Grifondoro era un po’ come guadagnare una rumorosa e non richiesta famiglia allargata.

“Avevo alcune conoscenze,” replicò Tom sembrando assorto. “Ero concentrato e alla fine ha funzionato. Ho ottenuto ciò che volevo.”

“Eri un Serpeverde, giusto?” ricordò Harry. “Lo dimentico sempre. Sembra un po’ strano per un Serpeverde finire a lavorare in un negozio di fiori.”

“L’ambizione può essere trovata in tutto,” disse meditabondo. “I fiori più dolci nascondono le spine più pungenti.”

Harry sbuffò. “Metafore floreali.”

“Sì,” concordò Tom, il suo sorriso molto _saputo_. “Metafore. Comunque, sono sicuro che Ginny si riprenderà presto. Pare stia ancora combattendo con tutta se stessa.”

“Già,” Harry sorrise con affetto. “È sempre stata una combattente. Ne siamo tutti sollevati – per un po’ abbiamo pensato...” represse un brivido e provò a dire qualcosa di più allegro. “Sì, beh, forse adesso Molly smetterà di scoppiare a piangere. La situazione diventa un po’ scomoda quando state tutti cenando e lei inizia a singhiozzare sulle patate.”

“Immagino.”

“Ginny lo trova esilarante. Continua a offrirle fazzoletti.”

“Ginny ha un bel senso dell’umorismo.”

Harry era distante mentre guardava in basso alla pila di steli di rosa recisi. “È una delle cose che mi hanno fatto innamorare di lei.”

“È davvero un peccato che ci si possa disinnamorare con la stessa facilità con cui ci si innamora,” mormorò Tom e quando Harry alzò lo sguardo colse qualcosa in quello dell’altro. Era quasi magnetico e gli occhi di Tom parevano dire qualcosa su cui Harry non riusciva a posare il dito.

“Già,” mormorò con voce roca Harry. “Un peccato.”

“Ti piacerebbe identificare i fiori?” chiese all’improvviso Tom rompendo l’incantesimo. Gesticolò verso il bancone, dove Harry notò una pila di rose fresche di potatura. Parevano normali – non capiva perché avessero bisogno essere ‘identificate’.

Harry tossì. “Ehm, sì, certo. Posso farlo… ma non sono solo delle rose?”

Tom rise e Harry si sentì come se non avesse colto una battuta. “Non sono mai _solo_ delle rose.”

Tom mosse la bacchetta (Harry non si sarebbe mai abituato a quanto fosse elegante) e un libro, quello che Harry aveva visto in quelli che sembravano anni fa, apparve di fronte a lui. L’Auror guardò Tom per avere il permesso e ricevette un incoraggiante cenno di risposta.

Sollevò la copertina e girò gentilmente le pagine, i suoi occhi che si allargavano alla vista dei diagrammi e delle note meticolosamente scritte e disegnate a mano da Tom. Solo gli appunti di Hermione potevano competere con quella chiarezza.

“ _Merlino,”_ mormorò.

La sua attenzione venne attirata da una pagina particolarmente vibrante che mostrava fiori della stessa tonalità di blu argenteo di un Patronus. Aveva un qualche tipo di nome latino che Harry non provò nemmeno a pronunciare ma i suoi occhi si fissarono sul riassunto del loro scopo.

“Aiuta per la perdita di memoria,” bisbigliò. “Non sapevo ci fossero dei fiori per quello.”

Scorse il resto del libro, notando titoli accattivanti tipo “Papaveri Spioni” e ‘Thurthurinthiums’. Alla fine arrivò alla pagina giusta e – spostando lo sguardo tra l’immagine e i fiori di fronte a lui per controllare che combaciassero – chiese a Tom se erano rose Sunshine.

“Perfetto,” disse Tom avvicinandosi molto a Harry e poggiando una mano sopra la pagina, le dita che toccavano appena le sue. Sembrò un gesto d’approvazione. “Presto sarà come se tu lavorassi qui.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey Gin!” si annunciò allegramente Harry entrando nella stanza d’ospedale. Erano passate quasi due settimane dal suo risveglio e ogni giorno sembrava stare meglio.

“Scopa-scope,” brontolò nascondendosi sotto le coperte per evitare la luce accecante quando Harry aprì le persiane.

“Questo linguaggio è del tutto inappropriato,” sorrise Harry, “Siamo in un ospedale.”

“Lo so,” lo fulminò Ginny gli gettò un’occhiata malevola, apparendo con la testa da sotto le coperte. “Sono io la paziente.”

“Suppongo quindi che tu non voglia la colazione...” Harry ridimensionò e scongelò una colazione inglese tirata fuori dalla sua borsa e la mandò ad aleggiare sopra il letto.

Quello catturò la sua attenzione.

“Dammi.” Ginny gesticolò impazientemente, tirando finalmente le coperte giù fino alla vita e Harry lasciò che il piatto le atterrasse in braccio insieme a un paio di posate.

Lei non ci mise molto a tagliare il bacon e a infilarselo in bocca, subito seguito da una forchettata di fagioli stufati.

“Il ci’o ‘ui sa di pa’le,” spiegò mentre masticava. “Sto morendo di fame.”

“In questo momento somigli paurosamente a Ron,” commentò Harry pensosamente e schivò il cuscino che lei tirò nella sua direzione.

“Ho portato anche dei fiori,” disse tirandoli fuori dalla borsa. “Da Tom.”

“Altri fiori da parte di Tom?” sottolineò maliziosa, guardando Harry mentre toglieva i vecchi fiori e li rimpiazzava con quelli freschi. “Oggi sono diversi.”

“Ha detto che si sentiva di cambiare,” fece spallucce lui.

“Sono di un colore magnifico,” commentò Ginny.

Aveva ragione: la tonalità rosa dei petali era lussuosa e ricca, e questo secondo Harry che associava qualsiasi sfumatura di rosa a ricordi spiacevoli di visite di famiglia a casa di sua zia e suo zio.

Ginny tornò a mangiare e Harry si mise a sedere vicino al letto.

“Allora, come va quell’indagine?” chiese alla fine facendo una breve pausa durante il suo banchetto.

“Eh?”

“L’indagine che hai menzionato tempo fa. Quella sul ministro.”

“Hai ascoltato?” domandò Harry, molto sorpreso e piuttosto emozionato.

“Senti, non dico di crederti e _continuo_ a non pensare che Lucius Malfoy sia un qualche tipo di Dissennatore, ma sembravi piuttosto preso dalla cosa. Pensavo di vedere cos’hai da dire al riguardo.”

La momentanea eccitazione di Harry si spense e lui si afflosciò. “Ho un po’ sbattuto contro un muro,” ammise. “Ricordi che ti ho parlato di quel gufo? Beh, ho passato la lettera a questo tipo che aveva detto di poterla tracciare fino al mittente. Era passato un po’ da quando avevo ricevuto un aggiornamento, quindi ho dato un’occhiata. Viene fuori che è morto quando la sua casa ha preso fuoco mesi fa, questo spiega il silenzio.”

“Questa è sfortuna.”

“ _Io_ penso sia stato premeditato. Gli è semplicemente ‘capitato’ di morire bruciato la sera che gli ho inviato la lettera,” Harry aveva lo sguardo torvo, “ma il Ministero non è d’accordo. Quindi la lettera è andata e Malfoy ha coperto le sue tracce irritantemente bene. Mi sono ridotto a frugare nei giornali della sua vecchia campagna elettorale per cercare qualcosa di sospetto.”

“Beh, se qualcuno può trovarlo, quello sei tu,” concesse Ginny generosamente. “Non credo di aver mai conosciuto qualcun altro così battagliero e testardo.”

“Grazie,” sorrise Harry.

Ginny roteò gli occhi, ma sorrise ugualmente. “Sai, il nostro matrimonio va molto meglio quando non siamo _insieme_ per davvero,” commentò.

“Sei sempre stata la mia migliore amica, Gin,” disse Harry con sincerità. “Sei sicura di te e hai un perverso senso dell’umorismo – riesci a farmi sentire vivo più di chiunque altro, seriamente. Solo che non penso tu sia fatta per essere mia moglie.”

“Divorzieremo appena esco da questo posto dimenticato da Merlino,” disse Ginny con tono decisivo. “Non permetterò a mamma di continuare a farci sentire miserabili. E poi, Dean è apparso l’altro giorno ed è _davvero_ in forma.”

I due si sorrisero in modo quasi maniacale, riconoscendo una facilità di apertura che non era presente nella loro relazione da  _anni_ .

“Esci tra una settimana,” le rispose Harry. “Resisti fino ad allora e _poi_ puoi saltare addosso a Dean.”

“E tu puoi prenderti quel tuo fioraio sexy,” ribatté Ginny, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia. “Sono quasi certa che nessuno di questi fiori sia davvero per _me_.”

“Certo che lo sono,” insisté Harry, arrossendo. “Me lo ha detto lui.”

“Nessun uomo etero manda così tanti fiori alla ‘quasi ex moglie’ di un suo amico,” lo stuzzicò Ginny. “o è un serial killer o gli piaci _tanto_. O entrambi.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e si bevve l’immagine di Ginny, in salute e sorridente. _Questo_ è come voleva che andassero le cose. Un capitolo stava per finire.

“Mi dispiace,” disse Ginny all’improvviso. “Per aver mentito. Per tutto. È solo… a Hogwarts tutti sapevano che se volevi avere una possibilità di conoscere Harry Potter dovevi essere nell’ES. E non capivo davvero l’ES... ma volevo _te_. Quindi mi sono unita al club e poi ho mentito e dopo siamo andati a diversi appuntamenti e come potevo tirar fuori un ‘oh scusa, a dir la verità non mi dispiace Lucius Malfoy’?”

Harry sospirò. “Sai cosa  _non_ fai? Non mi  _sposi_ , Ginny.”

“Ma _volevo_ spostarti,” disse agguerrita. “Più di ogni altra cosa. Ma poi siamo andati a vivere insieme e parlavamo di figli e ho pensato di poter continuare così, anche se eri distante – poi c’è stato quello stupido giorno quando ho buttato fuori tutta la verità. Non so neanche cosa mi sia preso.”

Harry sì.

“E poi neanche mi _toccavi_ , Harry!” aggiunse Ginny infervorata. “E a malapena tornavi a casa – mi guardavi come se fossi stata _sporca_. Solo perché non odio Lucius Malfoy – ”

“Non è per quello!” protestò Harry. “Non dovevi fare niente di tutto questo, Gin. Volevo solo qualcuno che mi _ascoltasse…_ volevo una relazione. Non una recita. E non un qualche mio clone.”

“A volte mi manca quella versione di me,” ammise Ginny. “Era più facile.”

“A me no. Era una bugia.” Harry prese un respiro profondo. “Suppongo sia in parte anche colpa mia. Sei sempre sembrata così forte e composta – ma penso che forse ti stessi solo nascondendo. E non ho mai davvero provato ad andare oltre, vero?”

“Forse.” Ginny guardò in basso e parve così triste e persa che Harry le si avvicinò.

“Tieni duro, Gin,” disse dolcemente e la abbracciò stretta. Era come abbracciare un ricordo. “Sarai presto come nuova.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry non avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi di più.

* * *

  
  


_GIORNALISTA DI QUIDDITCH MUORE ALL’OSPEDALE SAN MUNGO_

_Nelle prime ore di questa mattina, la giornalista di Quidditch Ginny Potter è deceduta all’ospedale San Mungo a causa di una malattia sconosciuta._

“ _La signora Potter era in via di guarigione,” ha dichiarato il Capo Guaritore Maximus Rue, “ma per qualche ragione i suoi sintomi sono peggiorati all’improvviso ieri notte e la signora Potter è deceduta solo qualche ora più tardi.”_

_La sua morte ha causato un improvviso panico tra il pubblico dato che è stata la prima paziente a morire di un male ignoto in quarantadue anni, dal drammatico scoppio di una maledizione del sangue che aveva preso la vita di circa trenta streghe e maghi finché una cura non era stata creata dal famoso Guaritore Horace Lumacorno._

_Un portavoce dell’ospitale ha riferito alla Gazzetta del Profeta che “il San Mungo è completamente al sicuro, non c’è bisogno di allarmarsi. Questo è stato un caso isolato e non è in alcun modo sintomo di un’epidemia o di un delitto. La cosa migliore per il pubblico è di mantenere la calma.”_

_La signora Potter viene ricordata dalla sua amata famiglia e da suo marito, Harry Potter, ora vedovo e che lavora per il Ministero nel Dipartimento Auror. Lo stesso dipartimento Auror che presto lancerà un’inchiesta per accertarsi che non siano stati commessi errori da parte dello staff ospedaliero o, appunto, che non sia stato un atto criminale._

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Tom incontrò i suoi genitori al funerale. Harry non era sicuro del perché lo avesse invitato – aveva solo voluto un amico, lì, che non lo guardasse e non compiangesse il suo _perfetto matrimonio_ con Ginny e il loro _meraviglioso futuro insieme_. Qualcuno che _capisse_.

“Mi dispiace molto per la vostra perdita,” disse educatamente Tom presentando a Lily un arrangiamento di rose nere.

“Oh, sono bellissime,” disse lei con gratitudine, adocchiandole con piacere.

“Tu devi essere Tom,” rispose James e gli tese la mano. Sembrava vagamente contrario e a Harry ricordò la prima volta che aveva portato Ginny a casa loro.

James parve più amichevole una volta separati e Harry decise che gli uomini erano stupidi. Bastava una stretta di mano e suo padre era tutto sorrisi per il suo nuovo raga- per il nuovo _ragaz_ z _o._ Amico. **[*]**

Per l’amor di Merlino, era il funerale di sua moglie.

Il vento nel cimitero divenne improvvisamente più freddo.

“Penso che la funzione stia per iniziare,” disse cupamente Harry gettando un’occhiata verso l’officiante che sembrava sempre più animatamente ‘triste’.

I suoi genitori gli diedero un abbraccio di congedo e s’incamminarono verso Molly e Arthur per scambiarsi le condoglianze.

“Io sarò qui,” promise piano Tom, stringendogli una mano. Era come se Harry stesse stringendo un tizzone nel palmo della sua mano; prese un bel respiro. Poteva farcela.

La cerimonia parve volare. La bara venne abbassata nel terreno, l’officiante blaterò e Molly fece un intervento toccante prima di scoppiare in lacrime. A Harry era stato chiesto di dire qualche parola, ma aveva rifiutato. Non avrebbe saputo cosa dire.

_Qui giace Ginny: stavamo per divorziare ma mi manca così tanto che ogni volta che penso a lei vorrei strapparmi il cuore dal petto e ridurlo in polvere._

Meglio di no.

Spese la maggior parte del tempo durante la sepoltura sentendosi come stordito. Guardava dritto davanti a sé, notando il mondo in cui il vento muoveva i rami degli alberi dando l’impressione che stessero salutando in segno di addio.

Fu solo dopo il rinfresco, quando si erano tutti spostati alla Tana, che Harry iniziò a sentire. Che la situazione lo colpì. La realizzazione pungente che non avrebbe mai più parlato con Ginny si fece come largo in lui, battendogli debolmente su una spalla per poi coprirlo. Il suo petto sembrò all’improvviso più stretto e le mani iniziarono a tremare.

Il mondo rallentò, le voci sfumarono in un basso, minaccioso rombo e le persone intorno a lui si muovevano in lontananza e con pesantezza, come se le stesse guardando attraverso uno strato spesso di vetro. I suoi polmoni si contrassero e fece un respiro tremolante. Provò a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno – _Tom_ – che potesse aiutarlo, ma ogni volta che spostava la testa di pochi centimetri lo faceva sentire come se stesse per scoppiare in lacrime. O a fuoco.

Improvvisamente, dal nulla, un paio di braccia si avvolsero strette attorno a lui. Harry si sentì come congelato, le proprie braccia attaccate ai fianchi. Non poteva _muoversi_. A malapena poteva respirare attraverso i denti.

“Mi dispiace così tanto!” dichiarò una voce, molto vicina al suo orecchio e così _forte_ (fece una smorfia) e la riconobbe vagamente. Hermione.

“G - Ginny è morta,” balbettò con voce lontana. “Se n’è andata.”

“Lo _so_ ,” disse lei con empatia. “Neanche io riesco a crederci. Ti ricordi a Hogwarts, quando avevamo un incontro dell’ES e scappavamo per andare al campo da Quidditch? Ginny rubava sempre una scopa e tu la sfidavi -”

Hermione continuò a parlare ma Harry non riusciva a sentire una parola, gli occhi fissi su qualcosa alle spalle di lei.

A un tratto venne estratto dalle braccia di Hermione, gentilmente ma con fermezza. La mano che lo guidava un’ancora che lo riportò al presente.

“Devi essere Tom,” disse Hermione. “Ti sei occupato tu dei fiori per il funerale. Erano deliziosi.”

“Grazie,” le rispose lui educatamente. “Ho solo pensato di venire a salvare Harry. Sembrava un tantino sopraffatto.”

“Oh!” Lei sussultò, sbiancando. “Oh, Harry, scusa. Stavo facendo di nuovo quella cosa in cui parlo più del necessario, vero? Ron me lo dice sempre. Ti sta cercando, comunque. Anche se penso sia stato distratto dal buffet.”

“È okay.” Aveva la voce roca, secca e sanguinante. “Mi – mi sento...” Non riuscì a finire la frase.

“So che tu e Ginny non eravate felici,” disse piano Hermione. “Non… non riesco a capire come possa essere per te. Mi _dispiace_ così tanto, Harry.” E gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia sorridendo tristemente. “Ti meriti di essere felice.”

Harry si strozzò e realizzò di star piangendo.

“Lo sarà,” disse Tom. “Baderò io a lui.”

“Ah quindi è _con lui_ che sei stato” disse Hermione pensosa, posando una mano sul braccio di Harry e analizzando Tom con occhio critico.

Harry non riuscì a costringersi a rispondere.

Hermione sospirò e gli diede un leggero bacio sulla fronte. “Chiamami, okay? Non ti vedo al Ministero da una vita. Potresti venire a cena da noi. A Ron farebbe piacere vederti.”

Harry annuì in silenzio e lei se ne andò gettandogli uno sguardo preoccupato da dietro le spalle. Mentre bisbigliava all’orecchio di Neville, dall’altra parte della stanza, questi fece una smorfia preoccupata e incrociò lo sguardo con Harry mimandogli un: “stai bene?”

Harry provò ad annuire di nuovo ma probabilmente venne fuori come uno spasmo. Le lacrime erano ancora bagnate sulle sue guance e si voltò dall’altra parte rispetto alla coppia con una dolorosa fitta al petto. Doveva andarsene.

“Lo so che non stai ‘bene’, quindi non provare neanche a dirmelo,” disse Tom seguendolo mentre si avventurava in un corridoio per poi infilarsi all’interno di un sottoscala raramente usato. La Tana teneva fede al proprio nome: un’infinita riserva di piccoli spazi interconnessi.

“È solo che… non avevo realizzato che fosse morta,” balbettò Harry incespicando mentre le lacrime tornavano a riempirgli gli occhi. “Non avevo realizzato che è _andata_.”

E cadde in avanti, addosso a Tom, quasi gemendo.

“La odio,” rantolò, a malapena capace di vedere attraverso le lacrime. “ _La odio_. Si è fatta odiare da me e poi se n’è _andata_.”

Tom lo avvolse in un abbraccio e Harry praticamente si sciolse nelle sue vesti, le dita che si attorcigliavano al colletto di Tom. Singhiozzò per quella che doveva essere stata mezz’ora, finché non rimase a tirare piano su con il naso e a tremare, completamente senza energia.

“Non voglio tornare in quell’appartamento vuoto,” mormorò esausto. “Sapendo perché lo è.”

“Trasferisciti da me.”

Harry avrebbe potuto pensare a un miliardo di ragioni per cui quella era un’idea terribile . Si conoscevano solo da pochi mesi dopotutto, ma in qualche modo, guardando il viso gentile e bellissimo di Tom, gli sfuggì un piccolo “okay” dalla bocca.

E così fu. [**]

  
  


* * *

  
  


Venne fuori che Tom viveva in uno spazioso appartamento sopra Aconitum in cui Harry si trasferì il fine settimana successivo.

“Perché non sapevo della sua esistenza?” si lamentò trascinando scatole su per le scale.

(Tom aveva suggerito che Harry le facesse Levitare, cosa che aveva lo aveva spinto a lanciarsi in una lunga campagna riguardo il perché i maghi non dovevano diventare dipendenti dalla magia. Tom aveva in realtà offerto alcune antitesi ben ragionate che lo avevano lasciato a sbattere gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Nessuno aveva mai _risposto_ alle sue filippiche. Nessuno le aveva mai ascoltate abbastanza a lungo – tranne Hermione, ovvio, ma lei tendeva a dargli ragione.)

“Non passo molto tempo nell’appartamento,” gli rispose Tom dal piano di sopra. Aveva Levitato la sua parte di scatoloni e in quel momento guardava Harry fare lo stesso con un certo divertimento. “C’è una cucina adiacente al negozio, come sai, quindi il piano di sopra lo uso solo per dormire.”

Harry unì mentalmente le immagini di Tom e di un letto insieme e provò a nascondere il suo rossore.

Ci fu un improvviso bussare al piano di sotto.

Strano. Non c’erano _mai_ clienti da Aconitum.

Il viso di Tom cambiò espressione: d’un tratto era più scuro di quanto Harry lo avesse mai visto prima. Fu solo un attimo, il momento dopo Tom era tornato normale, ma lasciò Harry sbigottito.

“Mi occupo io della porta,” disse Tom, palesemente irritato.

Poi scivolò oltre Harry, giù per le scale e verso il negozio, e all’improvviso sembrò  _molto più_ di un semplice fioraio. Le sue vesti fluttuarono attorno a lui come onde che s’infrangono sulla costa, le sue spalle squadrate in una linea che esprimeva rabbia e forza - 

Harry distolse lo sguardo dalle spalle fastidiosamente ben piazzate di Tom e continuò a salire le scale. Quella non era una via che voleva percorrere. Inoltre, perché mai _Tom_ avrebbe voluto _Harry?_ Aveva avuto a che fare con le sue lamentele senza fine riguardo il matrimonio – dubitava morisse dalla voglia di gettarsi in quel ruolo lui stesso.

Continuò a trasportare le scatole al piano di sopra e le gettò nella camera degli ospiti. Poi tornò di sotto per vedere con chi stesse parlando Tom.

Che c’è? Non sia mai che Harry Potter permetta a qualcosa come la privacy di  impedirgli di soddisfare la propria curiosità.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Sono stato paziente, Smith, ma la mia pazienza ha dei limiti.”

“Ci sto _provando_ ma non è facile trovare cosa ha lasciato – ”

La voce si interruppe appena Harry entrò nel negozio, ma la riconobbe comunque. Zacharias Smith, penitente ma sulla difensiva, se ne stava in piedi davanti a Tom mentre entrambi fissavano lui.

Harry alzò la mano in un saluto imbarazzato.

“Potter?” Smith aggrottò la fronte. “Che ci fai _tu_ qui?”

“Harry si sta trasferendo da me,” replicò Tom.

“Sul serio?” Le sopracciglia di Smith si sollevarono e spostò lo sguardo tra Tom e Harry.

“No,” disse sarcasticamente Tom. “Sto mentendo, ovviamente.” E la sua mano si spostò di fianco.

“È – è meglio che vada,” disse Smith dal nulla, gli occhi che seguivano la mano di Tom. Harry non aveva idea del perché. “Ci vediamo in ufficio, Potter.”

“In realtà,” gli rispose Harry, prendendo la decisione su due piedi. “Mi prendo un po’ di tempo dal lavoro. Non penso di riuscire a gestire… sai.”

L’altra mano di Tom era una presenza confortante alla base della sua schiena.

“Sì, le indagini sulla morte di Ginny inizieranno presto, vero?” disse Smith senza un briciolo di tatto e poi divenne improvvisamente molto bianco: pallido e privo di colore. “Meglio che vada. Adesso.”

E poi si voltò e scappò via.

“Che strano omuncolo,” disse Tom simpaticamente.

Harry sbuffò e gli diede un pugno sul braccio. “Stai zitto. È bravo con le piante, però. Presumo fosse quello il motivo per cui stavate parlando?”

“Sì. Qualcosa del genere.”

Un dolce trillo fece alzare lo sguardo a Harry per notare un particolare gufo bianco appollaiato sulle gronde. Sembrava familiare – Harry pensò che forse gli aveva consegnato una lettera prima.

“È un bel gufo.”

“Mmh?” disse Tom incuriosito seguendo il suo sguardo. “Oh, sì. Fa qualche consegna a lunga distanza per me, a volte.”

“Ha un nome?”

“Mi piace chiamarlo Mendacium.”

“È un bel nome.”

Le labbra di Tom si contrassero e i suoi occhi brillarono. “Vero?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hai visto questo?” chiese Harry emozionato, correndo giù per le scale e saltando per accomodarsi sul bordo del bancone. Brandiva un giornale verso Tom che appariva educatamente interessato.

Harry scosse drammaticamente il giornale e si schiarì la gola prima di leggere l’articolo ad alta voce. “Ieri il Ministro Malfoy ha annunciato la decisione di introdurre una branca del Dipartimento per la Registrazione dei Nati Babbani che si occuperà formalmente di porre veto e monitorare le case dei Purosangue in cui i Nati Babbani vengono posti. Nonostante le obiezioni riguardo l’incremento delle tasse e le ulteriori restrizioni alle famiglie Purosangue, il Ministro ha assicurato al pubblico che ciò è necessario per contrastare la ‘possibile connessione tra l’alto tasso di suicidi e la sfortunata assegnazione dei Nati Babbani’. Chiede comunque ai lettori di tenere a mente il severo calo di casi di abusi verso i Nati Babbani e di crimini d’odio verso i Babbani che sono seguiti alla Registrazione.”

Tom sollevò un sopracciglio in modo elegante. “Straordinario.”

“È fantastico,” disse Harry con forza. “Voglio dire, fanculo Malfoy per aver detto che è una ‘possibile connessione’ - sa dannatamente bene cos’è successo con Colin Canon – ma questo è un grande passo avanti nella giusta direzione.” Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

Tom non pareva altrettanto eccitato, ma sorrise della gioia di Harry. “Sono contento che tu sia felice. Di sicuro adesso hai poche ragioni per odiare il Ministro, no? Pare che stia facendo buone cose.”

Harry corrugò le sopracciglia e la sua gioia sfumò un po’. “Ma non sono sicuro che _sia_ Malfoy.”

“Che intendi?”

Harry si morse il labbro e considerò Tom, saltando giù dal bancone. “Vieni,” mormorò e lo condusse verso la cucina tenendolo per il polso.  T om lo seguì ubbidientemente anche se con un sottile ghigno. come se pensasse che l’altro fosse leggermente ridicolo.

Quando Harry chiuse la porta alle loro spalle si guardò intorno, anche se non era sicuro di cosa si aspettasse di vedere – forse delle fatine del Ministero che aleggiavano alle sue spalle per ascoltarlo.

Tom parve divertito. “È davvero necessario?”

“Sono informazioni riservate,” disse alla fine. “E importanti.”

“Ti ascolto.”

E quello fu tutto ciò che Harry ebbe bisogno di sentire. Raccontò a Tom della ricezione di quel misterioso gufo quel giorno al Ministero e dei suoi sospetti su Malfoy e di quella strana morte quando aveva provato a tracciare la lettera e della sua inspiegabile, assoluta _certezza_ che Malfoy non fosse ciò che sembrava.

Alla fine, Tom inclinò la testa di lato e parve pensarci su.

“Sicuramente,” iniziò piano, “se questa misteriosa persona _fosse_ dietro le azioni di Malfoy, sarebbe una buona cosa. Pare sia... solidale verso i Nati Babbani.”

Qualcosa passò negli occhi di Tom che Harry non riuscì – non  _volle_ – decifrare (non sembrava davvero disgusto,  _no_ ). 

“E quindi, forse,” continuò, “potrebbe essere saggio lasciargli fare certi cambiamenti indisturbato.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ma non se è chi se n’è uscito con la Registrazione in primo -” Harry si bloccò, il cuore che quasi si congelò insieme a lui, e guardò Tom con occhi enormi.

“Che c’è?”

Harry si accorse all’improvviso di quanto fosse piccola e costrittiva la piccola cucina; la distanza tra i loro petti era a malapena la lunghezza di una bacchetta. Il respiro di Tom era caldo e intimo sulla sua pelle. “Mi _credi_?”

“Perché non dovrei?” disse Tom con semplicità.

E qualcosa nel pett o di Harry  si accese – l’eccitazione e l’attrazione  fecero ingigantire quella fiamma e il suo respiro divenne corto. 

“Tu… pensi che abbia ragione.”

Tom annuì.

“Mi _credi,_ ” soffiò Harry.

All’improvviso Harry colmò quella breve distanza tra loro, facendo scivolare i suoi occhiali e inclinando la testa.

E poi si stavano baciando.

Per un breve istante Harry andò nel panico – oddio, stava baciando Tom e se Tom lo avesse odiato, se Ton non – ma poi Tom gli rispose in modo affamato e il mondo di Harry implose. Tom era spietato e passionale e _bruciante_ mentre stringeva una mano attorno ai capelli di Harry in un gesto che chiaramente diceva ‘ _mio_ ’.

I suoi denti tirarono forte il suo labbro inferiore e Harry gemette nel bacio, la sua pelle calda e arrossata. Le sue braccia andarono a circondare la vita d ell’altro e lo attirarono più vicino mentre faceva correre una mano avida sul  suo  petto.

“Oddio,” ansimò quando si separarono, ma Tom gli diede a malapena il tempo di respirare prima di spingerlo all’indietro. Harry grugnì un po’ mentre la sua schiena andava a sbattere contro il muro, ma prima che potesse fermarcisi a pensare, la bocca di Tom era nuovamente sulla sua.

Quando alla fine si separarono, la mente di Harry sembrava andata in cortocircuito e ammiccò verso Tom. “Io…”

“Pensavo non mi volessi,” disse Tom e Harry non lo aveva mai sentito così vulnerabile. Non poteva vedere bene – era cieco come una talpa senza gli occhiali – ma pensò ci fosse un po’ di rosso sul viso dell’altro.

“Chiaramente avevi torto,” sorrise Harry mesto.

“Lo avevo,” rispose Tom guardando Harry come stupito e poi premette le loro labbra di nuovo insieme. Fu gentile e dolce quella volta e si muovevano in tandem, bevendo il calore l’uno dell’altro.

Quando il bacio finì, la fronte di Harry era contro quella di Tom e sorrideva come un cretino. “Immagino che non avrò bisogno della camera degli ospiti, alla fine.”

“No,” concordò Tom stringendogli la mano. “Non ti servirà.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Sono così felice che tu sia riuscito a venire, Harry,” disse Hermione mentre chiudeva la porta d’ingresso dietro di lui e lo attirava in un abbraccio. “Non ti vedo abbastanza in questi giorni.”

“Beh, sai,” Harry scrollò lo spalle. “Sono successe tante cose, no?”

“Sì, davvero. Come _stai_?” si preoccupò lei mentre lo conduceva verso il salotto. La casa Paciock-Weasley era molto diversa dalla Tana, tutta spazi aperti e piena di luce, con tocchi moderni qua e là.

Harry prese posto sul divano, afferrando una tazza in aria quando questa fluttuò verso di lui sotto l’ordine di un movimento della bacchetta di Hermione. Prese un sorso e chiuse gli occhi per la soddisfazione. Il suo preferito.

“Sto bene,” disse Harry, le parole che suonavano più vere rispetto al funerale. “Cerco di tenermi occupato.”

“Non sei ancora tornato a lavoro, vero?” Hermione fece una smorfia pensosa. “Hai qualche idea riguardo il quando rientrare?”

“Non so,” rispose Harry. “Non credo di riuscire ad avere a che fare con le indagini sulla morte di Ginny, quindi probabilmente tornerò quando quelle saranno concluse. Mi sto godendo la vacanza, però. È bello lavorare nel negozio di Tom.”

Hermione sbatté le palpebre, presa in contropiede. “Lavori con Tom?”

“Sì, beh, ora vivo con lui.”

“ _Vivi_ con lui?!” strillò lei.

“Beh, stiamo uscendo insieme.”

“COSA?!”

Il grido di Hermione fu così forte da attirare Ron nella stanza, a passo di carica, imprecando e brandendo la sua bacchetta.

“Miseriaccia, Hermione!” annaspò, cogliendo lo sguardo shockato di Harry e Hermione.

“Che stai facendo?” domandò lei inarcando le sopracciglia in un inequivocabile ‘sei un idiota’ Hermionesco.

“Pensavo ti stessero aggredendo! O mia mamma quando Fred e George fanno qualcosa di stupido.”

Harry sbuffò piano dal naso.

“Ti ho _chiesto_ di smetterla di paragonarmi a tua madre, Ronald,” disse rigidamente lei, le guance che si coloravano di rosa. “Non hai sposato lei.”

“Lo so,” rispose Ron con affetto mettendo via la sua bacchetta e dando un veloce bacio sulle labbra di sua moglie. “Mia madre non indosserebbe mai quello che ti sei messa la notte scorsa -”

“Ron!” disse Hermione con voce stridula, diventando di un bel color bordeaux. “Abbiamo ospiti.”

“Ho notato,” le diede ragione Ron tutto contento sedendosi accanto a lei. “Ehi amico.”

“Ehi Ron,” gli sorrise Harry di rimando. “E senza offesa, ma non voglio sapere cosa si era messa Hermione. Alcune cose è meglio tenerle private, suppongo.”

“Mi sembra giusto,” scrollò le spalle Ron. “Ci perdi te, però, amico. Il più bel momento della mia vita.”

“ _Ron_!” Ripeté Hermione, ma il suo sorriso era piuttosto soddisfatto. “Non ora.”

“Qualsiasi cosa tu dica, mia cara moglie. Come sempre sei sia terrificante che fonte di ispirazione.” Ron le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Non sei affascinante come credi di essere,” disse lei affilata, ma non riuscì a nascondere un ghigno. “Inoltre, ci sono cose ben più importanti di cui discutere. Harry _si sta frequentando con Tom Riddle_.”

Ron gelò. “ _Frequentando_ ?” balbettò. “Ma tu e Gin-”

L’atmosfera gioviale svanì per un minuto e Harry vide l’ombra del lutto danzare dietro gli occhi di Ron. Ma il momento passò e il sorriso tornò al suo posto.

“Il tipo del negozio di fiori? Bel colpo.” Ron alzò una mano per farsi battere il cinque, cosa che Harry fece un po’ controvoglia. L’aria era improvvisamente carica di tensione e Ron era l’unico che si rifiutava di riconoscerlo.

Il suo amico si sporse verso il divano, ignorando come Hermione si fosse irrigidita. “È belloccio? Non so cosa guardi in un ragazzo. Bel culo? Addominali? Capezzoli? Penso che Charlie si sia fatto i piercing ai capezzoli una volta e lui c’è dentro a quella roba gay. È stato fantastico: mamma non poteva neanche dare di matto perché doveva essere ‘di supporto per lo sviluppo della sua identità’-”

“Caro,” disse Hermione ad alta voce. “Perché non fai un salto fuori e prendi un po’ di latte? E torna a casa camminando, per favore, sai che non mi piace il latte dopo un’Apparizione.”

“Certo. Torno in un attimo,” rispose Ron alzandosi in piedi e dando a Harry un piccolo abbraccio. “Torna a trovarci, okay? Porta anche Tom – possiamo andare a farci una pinta. Hermione è un _mostro_.”

“Ho solo un’alta tolleranza,” protestò lei.

Ron sbuffò, mettendosi la giacca. “Mercoledì scorso ha vinto contro tre tipi ormai ubriachi sotto al tavolo e poi ci ha dato una spiegazione sul processo di manifattura del Firewhskey.”

“Gli aspetti legali sono affascinanti,” assicurò Hermione mentre spingeva suo marito fuori dalla porta. “Porta un po’ di quello parzialmente scremato!” gli urlò dietro e poi chiuse di colpo.

Tutto il corpo di Harry perse tensione nell’ascoltare il suono dei passi di Ron che si allontanavano.

“Lui come sta?” Si crucciò Harry.

“Prova ad andare avanti,” disse Hermione. “Ovviamente sono tutti devastati– quello lo sai – ma Ron e Ginny sono sempre stati molto vicini. I due più piccoli, eccetera.”

Harry annuì e si chiese se dovesse sentirsi in colpa per non essere a pezzi.

“No, non starci male,” aggiunse rapidamente Hermione, sedendosi accanto e a lui e prendogli una mano con le sue. “È fantastico che tu stia superando la cosa. E il tuo rapporto con Ginny era naturalmente ben diverso da quello che lei aveva con Ron. Stai andando avanti a modo tuo.”

Poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e a Harry tornarono prepotentemente alla mente le intime serate nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro, riuniti attorno al camino, tutti ammassati sulle comode poltrone. Avevano dovuto aspettare il settimo anno per poterci mettere mano. Avevano dovuto _guadagnarle_.

“Vogliamo solo che tu sia felice,” mormorò Hermione.

“Lo sono,” rispose Harry, un sorriso che gli illuminava i lineamenti in modo involontario. “Davvero. Tom è fantastico.”

Hermione si scostò da lui e strinse gli occhi alla sua espressione distante prima di sgranarli per la comprensione “Sei  _innamorato_ ,” soffiò piano, come se quel sentimento potesse spezzarsi se avesse parlato troppo forte.

“Non sono ‘innamorato’, ‘Mione,” disse Harry un po’ esasperato. “È un po’ presto per quello, no?”

“Segnati le mie parole, Harry Potter,” proclamò lei. “Non ti ho mai visto fare qualcosa a metà. Ti renderai conto di essere innamorato di quel ragazzo abbastanza in fretta. Aspetta e vedrai.”

“Penso tu stia esagerando -”

“Aspetta. E. Vedrai.”

* * *

  
  


Harry, venne fuori, _era_ follemente innamorato.

Lui e Tom si stavano frequentando da qualche mese ma sembrava come se fossero passati sia anni che secondi. Suo padre e i suoi amici erano stati sorpresi di vederlo perdere la testa così presto dopo… la morte di Ginny ma Lily gli aveva offerto un sorriso dolce e detto che lo aveva sempre saputo e Hermione si era assicurata di mostrargli pieno supporto finché fosse stato felice.

E lo  _era_ .

Harry guardò Tom, sdraiato sull’altro lato del letto, la coperta raccolta attorno alla vita, mentre sfogliava una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta, e sorrise.

Tom era brillante, come aveva appreso in fretta. Il suo cervello funzionava in modi che Harry non poteva neanche provare a capire, saltando da una conclusione all’altra. Stava al passo degli ultimi giornali accademici e i suoi saggi la facevano sempre da protagonisti. Leggeva perfino _Teoria della_ _Trasfigurazione_ prima di andare a letto. Diceva che ‘lo rilassava’.

Harry davvero non riusciva a comprendere cosa ci facesse Tom in un negozio di fiori. Certo, era un negozio di  _sua_ proprietà… ma con il cervello di Tom e il suo fascino avrebbe potuto benissimo essere Ministro. O un davvero terrificante Signore Oscuro.

Harry ridacchiò all’idea, dando un’occhiata a un vecchio articolo sull’incarcerazione di Grindelwald. Tom un Signore Oscuro – quello sì che era un pensiero assurdo.

Mise un altro articolo da parte, non più in grado di sopportare la faccia soddisfatta di Malfoy. Si era portato di nuovo a letto gli articoli che riguardavano la campagna elettorale di Malfoy, nella speranza che qualcosa lo avrebbe attirato nel riguardarli. Ancora non era successo, ma Harry era alquanto disperato. _Doveva_ sapere chi era a controllare Lucius Malfoy.

“Stai ancora controllando quella roba?” chiese Tom con tono assente, girando un’altra pagina. “Non troverai niente di nuovo alla terza volta in cui la controlli.”

“Potrei,” disse Harry testardo nonostante la vista gli si stesse appannando.

Tom si inaspriva ogni volta che Harry portava gli articoli o i verbali a letto. Gli piaceva dichiarare che _lui_ non avrebbe mai portato il lavoro tra le lenzuola e Harry puntava utilmente il dito contro l’Albero del Drago nell’angolo.

“Per l’amor di Merlino,” Tom roteò gli occhi e guardò verso Harry. Il suo corpo parve ondeggiare sopra le lenzuola finché a un tratto non fu accoccolato sopra Harry, la sua pelle nuda che sfiorava appena il suo petto. Suo malgrado, il respiro di Harry accelerò.

“Vuoi davvero passare la notte così?” mormorò Tom contro il suo collo, premendo un leggero bacio sotto il suo orecchio. “Potremmo divertirci così tanto facendo _altre cose_.”

Harry si lasciò scappare un lamento e i suoi fianchi ruotarono. Tom ghignò contro la sua clavicola.

No. Doveva fermarlo. Tom cercava di distrarlo.

Si prese un momento per ricomporsi e spinse via Tom. “No, non ora. Lo _sai_ che è importante.”

L’altro parve deluso ma annuì condiscendente. Le sue sopracciglia scattarono verso l’alto quando vide l’articolo che giaceva ancora tra le mani di Harry.

“Uh.”

“Che?”

Tom fece capolino da sopra la sua spalla. “Posso dargli un’occhiata? Credo che Sinister abbia detto qualcosa a proposito di questo, l’altro giorno.”

“Sicuro,” concesse Harry, le guance ancora un po’ rosse, e gli passò il ritaglio.

“E ti scoccerebbe molto prepararmi un po’ di tè? Ho un mal di testa orribile.”

Harry sbuffò e suggerì che allora, forse, Tom non avrebbe dovuto leggere con la luce soffusa, ma gli baciò la fronte e si trascinò obbediente verso le scale.

“Poi rimettilo nel mucchio!” gli urlò.

“Lo farò!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ma, ovviamente, tutte le cose belle hanno una fine.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Successe mentre stava ricontrollando di nuovo gli articoli di giornale.

Harry era stanco, Tom stava selezionando alcuni campioni di vite da qualche parte e quindi aveva deciso di scorrere di nuovo la sua collezione di ritagli del periodo della campagna elettorale di Malfoy per la centesima volta. Forse gli era sfuggito qualcosa.

E quindi, nelle tarde ore della sera, quando Harry stava quasi per addormentarsi, notò uno strano brillio su uno degli articoli. Quello che Tom aveva chiesto di visionare. Non era particolarmente interessante – per lo più parlava del rinnovo di Nocturne Alley, un qualche tipo di opera di carità iniziale di Malfoy. Era proprio dell’inizio della campagna, prima che annunciasse l’entrata in politica, il che lo rendeva vecchio di quasi trent’anni. Il brillio che aveva notato era sopra la foto che mostrava un giovane e sornione Lucius Malfoy mentre dava la mano a un più che entusiasta commerciante.

Harry poteva ricordare Ginny che gli parlava di quel preciso effetto, quando pensava di orientarsi verso i giornali invece che sulla radio. Il brillio era indice che la foto era stata alterata dalla magia dopo la pubblicazione, che significava che potevi ricostruire la foto originale…

Beh, la curiosità uccise il gatto.

“Pictura restituatio,” mormorò Harry e diede un colpetto con la bacchetta.

L’inchiostro si sollevò dalla pagina e brulicò sulla carta come una colonia di formiche, cambiando e assumendo una nuova forma. Quando alla fine si posò, la foto era più o meno uguale.

A parte per i negozi sullo sfondo: tra loro figurava uno spavaldo Aconitum.

Non poteva essere.

Tom avrebbe dovuto avere solo cinque anni al tempo in cui quella foto era stata scattata e, a meno che non lo avesse costruito a quell’età, quella foto era sbagliata.

...O _Tom_ lo era. [***]

Harry socchiuse di più gli occhi per osservare le finestre del piccolo, piatto negozio. E poco ma sicuro quello che stata vicino a esse e sogghignava sovraintendendo  a i lavori era Tom, identico a quando quella mattina Harry gli aveva un bacio di commiato.

La bocca di Harry si spalancò in una piccola ‘o’ dall o shock e aggrottò la fronte mentre avvicinò un dito per coprire l’immagine del viso dell’altro. Ma no, quando lo tolse di nuovo era sempre lì. Il piccolo sorriso soddisfatto di Tom.

Poi realizzò.

Tom gli aveva _mentito_.

E tutto andò al suo posto, in qualche modo, magicamente. Come se avesse trovato l’ultimo pezzo del puzzle sotto il divano.

Tom era il burattinaio che muoveva il  M inistro.

Non sapeva perché all’improvviso ne era così sicuro, ma lo  _era_ .

Qualcuno doveva aver contraffatto la foto e Tom era nella posizione ideale per raspare tra le sue cose. E Molfoy si era scusato solo  _dopo_ che Harry si era lamentato con Tom e quei recenti Emendamenti alla Registrazione… avevano ‘Tom’ scritto da tutte le parti. 

Perché c’era _Harry_ scritto ovunque in quei testi.

Aveva tutto senso: per quale altro motivo uno brillante come Tom lavorava in un negozio di fiori?

A meno che  _non_ fosse tutto ciò di cui si occupava.

_Tom_ aveva mandato il gufo, quel  fatidico giorno. Harry aveva anche rivisto quello stesso animale mentre svolazzava tra le gronde del negozio quando c’era Smith. Solo che non lo aveva ricordato.

Mendacium.

Harry non capiva perché Tom ave s se apparentemente almeno sessant’anni, non capiva perché era coinvolto in tutto quel sotterfugio, non capiva  _perché –_ ma solo una cosa importava davvero.

_Tom gli aveva mentito._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Harry doveva controllare se c’era qualcos'altro di sospetto.

Doveva _sapere_.

Scese le scale con i sensi offuscati, come in un sogno, guidato da una tremolante stretta sulla ringhiera. Girovagò per il negozio, stordito dallo shock mentre quello cadeva come un’onda di acqua gelida lungo la sua spina dorsale.

Non stava accadendo davvero.

Richiamò il Registro dei Fiori – se c’era qualcosa che meritava di essere trovato, sicuramente Tom lo teneva lì. E mentre scorreva il libro, ora che quel velo era stato sollevato, ora che poteva _vedere_ , iniziò a _riconoscere_ cose.

I fiori arancioni – portati con amore a Ginny alla vigilia della loro rottura – si attaccavano al nucleo magico di una persona e lentamente ne annientavano il sistema immunitario. Erano responsabili del collasso di Ginny. 

Smith aveva mentito quando aveva detto che erano innocui. Certo che lo aveva fatto.

Harry a malapena si accorse di star collassando.

La pagina dopo mostrava i fiori rosa, quelli che aveva porta to la sera prima dell’improvviso peggioramento di Ginny – causavano una rapida e dolorosa morte.

_Tom aveva fatto tutto ciò._

E poi i Papaveri Spioni… i fiori che spiavano.

“Erano in quel primo mazzo,” soffiò Harry piano, inorridito. Erano i fiori con quelle adorabili faccette.

Tom aveva sentito tutto quello che Harry aveva detto dal momento in cui si erano incontrati.

“Stavo ascoltando, Harry. Tutto ciò che dicevi, in effetti.” 

Quella voce non aveva mai fatto precipitare il cuore di Harry, ma in quel momento si voltò con qualcosa di simile all’ _orrore_ nel vedere il suo compagno appoggiato casualmente all’ingresso. Proprio come in quel primo giorno.

“Inizialmente,” ammise con facilità Tom, “avrei voluto più uccidere te.”

“ _Tom_ ,” disse piano Harry, la sua voce come un singhiozzo. “ _Perché?”_

“Perché sono stato io a inviare quel gufo, come sono sicuro avrai già capito,” scosse le spalle. “Quella prima lettera che ha dato inizio alla tua indagine. Ed ero curioso di vedere quanto lontano saresti andato e in quanto tempo avrei dovuto farti fuori. Ma puoi essere terribilmente affascinante, Harry, e i piani sono cambiati. C’erano… modi _diversi_ in cui avrei potuto controllarti.”

“Controllarmi?” Harry rise in modo feroce. “Io sono innamorato di te!”

“L’amore è una cosa terribile,” Tom fece un sorriso perverso. “Probabilmente è la ragione per cui sei sempre vivo.”

“Hai ucciso tu Ginny?”

Tom non disse niente per un momento, guardando Harry come se il suo crollo fosse la cosa più intrigante che avesse mai visto.

“ _Tom_ ,” ripeté Harry distrutto. “Hai ucciso tu Ginny?”

“Sì.”

Harry emise quello che voleva essere un ruggito ma che uscì più come un lamento. La sua testa pendeva, bassa, ma raccolse la forza per bisbigliare. “Ma… come sapevi che non sarei morto anche _io_?”

Tom si chinò in modo da essere alla pari con gli occhi di Harry, poi  ghignò con noncuranza. “Il tuo medaglione, quel giorno. Quello che si è ‘impigliato’ nel gancio.”

“...Aveva i suoi capelli all’interno.”

“Era la cosa più semplice da rubare e, dopo, quello che restava da fare era legare il veleno alla sua firma magica. È stato dolorosamente semplice, Harry – mi hai reso tutto davvero troppo facile.”

Harry singhiozzò, i suoi arti che tremavano. Come aveva potuto, Tom, fare tutto _ciò_? “Non _capisco_. Perché tutta quella segretezza? Perché non hai semplicemente tentato di diventare Ministro come prima cosa?”

Si sentiva congelato sul posto, impossibilitato a muoversi mentre Tom si avvicinava sempre di più e alla fine si sedette accanto a lui, tirando Harry in un abbraccio laterale.

“Forse sarebbe potuta andare in modo diverso,” disse piano Tom, “se mia madre fosse morta più giovane. Forse sarei diventato Ministro, un simbolo per tutti. Ma sono andato in quell’orfanotrofio _sapendo_ del Mondo Magico. Sapevo che un tocco leggero, una guida sottile e un burattinaio nascosto nell’ombra erano l’unico modo per governare _davvero_. Sono andato in quell’orfanotrofio conoscendo Albus Silente. E così ho iniziato a pianificare.”

“Ma perché fare il fioraio?” la voce di Harry era poco più di un sussurro.

“Perché mi piacciono i fiori. E chi sospetterebbe mai del fioraio?” lo stuzzicò Tom inarcando un sopracciglio. “ _Tu_ non lo hai fatto.”

Harry, ormai esausto, si rannicchiò a fianco di Tom,  perdendo completamente il controllo dei suoi arti. “Ho finito,” mormorò. “Uccidimi e basta.”

“Non voglio ucciderti.” Tom sembrò genuinamente offeso, ma gli offrì comunque un sorriso. “Dobbiamo solo fare un piccolo passo indietro.”

Poi Tom tirò fuori uno degli ultimi fiori che Harry aveva riconosciuto e Harry iniziò finalmente a ribellarsi. Allungò una mano verso la sua bacchetta, ma Tom gliela strappò facilmente di mano e quella finì gettata sul pavimento.

“No, no, non voglio dimenticare -”

Tom lo zittì piano e resisté nonostante lo scalciare di Harry. O Tom era più forte di quanto Harry ricordasse o lui era già stato drogato con qualcosa. I suoi arti in effetti sembravano un po’ più pesanti del solito.

“No,” protestò e Tom gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra.

“Non dimenticherai le cose belle, te lo prometto,” gli assicurò. Poi gli tolse gli occhiali con mano attenta, gli portò un petalo blu con della polvere sopra davanti agli occhi e _soffiò_.

Fu come essere colpiti da una  Pozione Soporifera e Harry si sentì crollare ancor prima che la polvere si posasse sulle sue guance. 

“Perché?” chiese Harry, un ultimo sforzo prima di chiudere gli occhi e affondare in quel dolce oblio.

“Perché ottengo sempre quello che voglio,” disse Tom amorevolmente, premendo un caldo bacio sulle sue labbra. “E questo non cambierà presto.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Quando Harry si svegliò il mondo pareva un po’ fuori-fase – più _luminoso_ in qualche modo. Emise un gemito e si sfregò la fronte. Quello sì che era un mal di testa.

“Stai bene?” la mano di Tom passò nei suoi capelli e lui la sbatté via, intontito.

“N’n toc’armi,” borbottò e Tom gelò. “Mi fa male _tutto_ ,” si lamentò Harry e l’altro parve rilassarsi. 

“Stavo facendo Levitare un vaso e ci hai sbattuto,” spiegò Tom, esitante, e Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo perché – sì, era una cosa da lui. Solo, ahi, no, non doveva muovere gli occhi perché faceva davvero, _davvero_ male.

“Ho bisogno di un po’ di tè,” mormorò e provò ad alzarsi. Ondeggiò leggermente, come una tartaruga che cerca di raddrizzarsi, e poi si arrese.

“Ci penso io.”

Harry sollevò una palpebra e guardò Tom preparare il tè solo con l’uso della sua bacchetta, spedendo bustine oltre il bancone e verso l’acqua bollente in una sorta di strana danza irlandese. Tom faceva sempre sembrare la magia semplice – anche il viaggio della tazza che fluttuava nell’aria pareva un balletto.

Come Harry strinse le mani attorno alla tazza e prese un bel sorso, la sua testa si schiarì un po’. Lo spazio dietro i suoi occhi pulsava ancora, però. “Penso di avere una commozione.”

“ Forse dovrei farti qualche domanda. Per vedere il livello di attività cerebrale,” suggerì Tom e Harry si disse d’accordo.

“Non può certo fare male,” borbottò. A differenza della sua testa.

“Come ti chiami?”

“Roonil Wazlib.” Fece una piccola pausa e poi alzò gli occhi al cielo sorridendo leggermente. “Scherzo – Harry James Potter.”

“E quand’è il tuo compleanno?”

“Il 31 luglio.”

“E qualcosa di più specifico: ti ricordi di quel gufo sospetto che hai ricevuto qualche mese fa, quando il sistema del Ministero prese un virus?”

“Non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando,” disse Harry piattamente. “Sei sicuro di non aver sbattuto _tu_ la testa contro un vaso?”

“Forse questo era _troppo_ specifico. Cosa pensi di Lucius Malfoy?” chiese Tom e la domanda parve stranamente penetrante.

“Malfoy è un coglione,” rispose immediatamente Harry e Tom rise con qualcosa che sembrava sollievo.

“Beh, presumo siamo d’accordo sul non pensarla allo stesso modo.”

“Già,” disse Harry con affetto avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita. “D’accordo sul non pensarla allo stesso modo.”

“Bene, credo tu non sia ferito – il che significa che puoi dormire. Si _è_ fatto piuttosto tardi.” Tom gettò uno sguardo oltre la finestra, alla notte là fuori, che brillava più di quanto Harry riuscisse a ricordare. Si sentiva più leggero, più felice – non si sentiva così noncurante da _anni_.

“Sì,” mormorò Harry, riposando la testa sulla spalla forte di Tom. “Andiamo a letto.”

  
  


  
  


** \----  NOTE FINALI --- **

[* ] Qui in inglese giocava con la parola ‘boyfriend’. “ all smiles for the new boy- for the new  _friend_ . Friend.”  Non potevo mantenerlo, ma ho fatto del mio meglio.

[**] La frase inglese “ And that, in the end, was that ” può voler dire sia un semplice “e questo è quanto” sia avere una connotazione più “fatale”. Ho cercato di mantenere quell’ambiguità anche in italiano.

[***] Frase fantastica a cui non posso dare il valore che vorrei. In inglese dice: “this photo was _wrong_. …Or _Tom_ was wrong.” Quindi non solo nel senso di Tom in errore ma proprio di Tom come persona sbagliata e distorta.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Note dell’autrice originale **
> 
> CON LA PARTECIPAZIONE DI:
> 
> Harry Potter, un Auror che cerca di fare carriera, troppo curioso e appassionato per il suo stesso bene  
> Tom Riddle, proprietario dell’Aconitum che sicuramente mente su una cosa o una ventina  
> Ginny Potter, giornalista di Quidditch e probabilmente una di quelli più cambiati da questo mondo  
> Lily e James Potter, amorevoli genitori in fase di recupero dopo una separazione. James gestisce un negozio di scherzi con i Malandrini. Cosa nominata solo una volta ma importante  
> Signora Weasley, Ficcanaso Professionista ma con buone intenzioni  
> Zacharias Smith, Auror di basso rango e appassionato di piante. Che strumento  
> Signor Sinister, un tipo quasi sempre imbronciato  
> Hermione Paciock (-Weasley), manager della Cooperazione Internazionale Magica  
> Ron Weasley(-Paciock), gestisce un negozio di articoli per il Quidditch  
> Neville Paciock, ricco erede e fratello indulgente  
> Mendacium, un gufo  
> L’Uomo Che È Bruciato Vivo, tentativo di aiutare Harry
> 
> I FIORI
> 
> PRIMO MAZZO PER GINNY:  
> Papaveri Spioni: papaveri con piccole facce espressive. Passano le informazioni direttamente al fioraio.  
> Fiori per le Scuse: fiori a forma di campana di color blu. Inducono calma mentale e onestà nella coppia – fiori della verità. Sono fiori della verità, Tom, bastardo.
> 
> ALTRI MAZZI PER GINNY:  
> Fiori d’arancio: spine, polline e dell’esatto colore dei capelli di Ginny – chissà perché. Necessitano di essere collegati alla firma magica di una specifica persona – forse con i palli? Si attaccano a una persona e piano piano ne distruggono il sistema immunitario. Processo lento e doloroso.  
> Zacharias Smith, bugiardo.
> 
> ULTIMO MAZZO PER GINNY  
> Fiori rosa: di un rosa lussuoso e ricco. Causano una rapida e dolorosa morte. Fondamentalmente, accelerano l’opera dei fiori d’arancio.  
> MISC:  
> Sunshine Roses: yellow roses. They just make people warm and happy. Tom, take note.  
> Evanescet Cogitationes aka ‘Memory Loss Flowers’: a pretty flower in the same shade of silvery-blue as a patronus. Crushed to administer to person. Aids in memory loss, specific memories can be taken and manipulated by the user. More undetectable and irreversible than ‘obliviate’ and less painful than legillimency. ‘Cause Tom cares (kind of).
> 
> ALTRI:  
> Rose Sunshine: rose gialle. Rendono le persone calde e felici. Tom, prendi nota.  
> Evanescet Cogitationes aka ‘Fiori della Perdita di Memoria’: fiori carini dallo stesso tono blu-argenteo di un patronus. Schiacciato per somministrarlo a una persona. Aiuta a far perdere la memoria, specifici ricordi possono essere presi e manipolati da chi lo usa. Si riconosce più difficilmente di un Oblivion ed è più difficile da curare, ma è meno doloroso di un Legilimens. Perché a Tom importa (più o meno).
> 
> **Note della traduttrice**  
>  Grazie per avermi seguita fino a qua. Ci vediamo presto (spero) con altri lavori. Se volete lasciare kudos o commenti sono più che benaccetti. <3

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è divisa in due parti. La seconda arriverà settimana prossima, probabilmente di mercoledì o giovedì.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto questo antipasto: se volete commentare è più che benaccetto. In caso contrario, se volete potete lasciare kudos alla storia originale, a questa o a entrambe. Comunque sia, ogni recensione verrà tradotta e spedita all’autrice (come al solito).  
> Ci vediamo presto!


End file.
